The Trouble with H
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: Gojyo and Goku are having trouble. And it usually springs from things that begin with the letter H. [58, 39 with some probable mixings]
1. The Trouble With Heatwaves

The Trouble With H  
  
Chapter One: The Trouble With...Heatwaves  
  
Notes: This story had no plot whatsoever during most of its creation. It was just hot as hell and there was no electricity at work, so I started writing this down. Later, I started putting other ideas to it, and came to the theme of the letter H. [grins] Major pairings are 58 and 39, though things might get shaken up in there somewhere. Umm...this is my first –real- Saiyuki ficceh, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Reviews are loved, worshipped and most likely returned.  
  
Special thankehs to KarotsaMused and Aki4, for all the great stories that inspired meh to get off my lazy ass. Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not as good a writer as to own Saiyuki. Though I'll borrow 'Kai from time to time. [smirks]

---  
It wasn't just hot; it was a goddamn sauna. Mirage or not, Gojyo was sure he could see the path in front of them melting. Hell, he had to keep checking to be sure –he- wasn't melting. It certainly didn't help matters that Hakuryuu didn't have a top. This left two very cranky backseat passengers, one gun-toting shotgun rider, and one poor driver trying to keep them all from killing each other.  
  
"It's hoooooot..." Goku whined, attempting to stay in Gojyo's shadow, a task that proved harder each minute, as the direction of the vehicle changed the angle of the sun on them.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, bakasaru," Gojyo muttered, heat giving way to lethargy, he couldn't even whack the kid in the head like he wanted to.  
  
"Shut up kappa..." he growled back, hardly an argument.  
  
"Shut up both of you," Sanzo snapped. The pair waited for the inevitable head bashing from the fan, but none came. Gojyo looked over to see that it was preoccupied with attempting to cool the monk off.  
  
The redhead leaned over so he was between the two front seats. "Hey, 'Kai. Anything coming up for a break? Preferably with shade?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know," Hakkai replied, momentarily taking his hand off the wheel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "But I hope so...for our sake –and- poor Hakuryuu," he patted the dashboard affectionately.  
  
Gojyo leaned back into the seat once again. "Me too, 'cause I'm gonna start loosing clothes here in a minute, and I wouldn't want to make you all uncomfortable..." the grin he sported made it known that that was –exactly- what he wanted.  
  
"Spare us..." Sanzo paused his fanning to whack the kappa before returning to its actual intended purpose.  
  
He laughed. "Your loss..."  
  
"...'M gonna get sunburned..." Goku mumbled, shedding the top layer of his costume and resting it over his head, attempting to hood himself from the harsh rays.  
  
"Another day in paradise, I suppose..." Hakkai smiled halfheartedly. Hakuryuu cooed something of a response.  
  
Gojyo shrugged. "Then I guess it's hotter in hell?"  
  
"I think the heat's cooked what little of your brain you had left," Sanzo glared, "You're getting rhetorical."  
  
"Don't they say heat is good for ridding the body of excess water?" Hakkai, outwardly the external optimist.  
  
"Until there's no more left and dehydration takes over," the pessimistic monk countered.  
  
The brunette frowned a bit. "That's true."  
  
"I'm thirsty!" Goku whined, then as an afterthought to normality, "and –hungry- too!"  
  
"So what else is new?" Gojyo flicked the monkey on the nose and grinned.  
  
Goku growled. "Stupid kappa! It's not too hot for me to kick your ass!"  
  
The redhead laughed. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try, Chibi-chimp!"  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
"I –WILL- kill you both!" Sanzo yelled over the building argument.  
  
"Oh good...I was beginning to worry..." Hakkai said to no one in particular. The two in the backseat halted their fight to look at him questionably. A real smile graced his features. "We're coming up on a town."  
  
Goku pumped both fists into the air, the fight forgotten. "YAAAY!"  
  
Gojyo sat back, exhaling in relief. "Thank god..."  
  
The four were silent for the most part after that, whether because no one wanted to expand the energy to talk to they were too busy dreaming of how to cool off in town, no one knew. The small village came into view, warranting a whoop of joy from the youngest member in the group, which, in awe of such a welcoming sight, not even Sanzo silenced.  
  
The village wasn't much in the way of green. A few trees scattered here and there, nothing much. There were canopies over each shop, shading merchants and buyers alike. The town was busy, despite the unforgiving heat that pummeled them. People flitted this way and that, shopping and talking and carrying on as normal. Hakkai rolled to a stop at the edge of town, surrounded by a large stone wall to keep out dangers. Gojyo hopped to the ground the instant the vehicle stopped, followed by an eager Goku. Sanzo, trying his best to keep his reputable dignity in the face of the harsh sun, came third, and Hakkai brought up the rear, after waiting for Hakuryuu to transform and perch on his shoulder.  
  
"The first order of business is securing rooms, I believe," he said as the group made their way past the stone border and into the bustle of the town.  
  
"And then some food!" Goku added, any traces of his previous uncomfort vanished at the promise of filling his stomach.  
  
"One thing at a time monkey..." Sanzo frowned.  
  
They found an inn easily, in the town's square. It was a well-marked building, but quite small. Inside it was deliciously cool, and the group made no small show at their relief. The girl working the counter, who couldn't have been more then eighteen, looked at them as they entered.  
  
"Oh! Hello!" she smiled. She was cute, Gojyo mused, red-blond hair curled slightly at the ends and cool blue eyes that lit up when she talked.  
  
But green trumps blue. He grinned at this.  
  
"Hello," Hakkai smiled back, noteworthy politeness evident. "Do you have any vacant rooms, by chance?"  
  
"Yep, and from the looks of you guys, I'd say you need them."  
  
"It's quite hot today, isn't it Miss?"  
  
"Not if you live around here it isn't. I suppose you get used to it though...that or you hide away in a nice cool building all day. It's so much nicer once the sun goes down."  
  
"I'm sure," Sanzo interjected, mildly annoyed with the chatter.  
  
The girl took the cue. "Um...we've got two rooms, if you like. Sorry there's not more, but this place isn't real big."  
  
"That's more than fine," Hakkai assured her. The girl nodded, a slight flush to her cheeks. She reached behind the counter and came up with two keys, which she handed to the brunette.  
  
"Miss, is there a restaurant around here?" Goku spoke up, leaning on the counter.  
  
"I'm afraid not. This town's pretty self-sufficient. This place is usually so empty; I sometimes wonder why I keep it open. But your welcome to have dinner here."  
  
Goku jumped up happily, before Sanzo quieted him with a fan whacking. "We don't want to be a bother," Hakkai said.  
  
She shrugged. "It's no bother. It's nice to have company for a change, and your poor friend looks starved."  
  
"He –always- looks like that," Gojyo snickered, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Sanzo grabbed a key from Hakkai. Or as close as he would get to being rude with the brunette. "I'm taking a break from you all." He went down the hall without another word.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's got a fan stuffed somewhere –unpleasant-." Gojyo dug in his pockets for his cigarettes. Pulling one out and lighting it, he continued. "He just needs his beauty sleep."  
  
"Might I ask your name Miss?" Hakkai ignored his friend's comments.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's Himiko."  
  
He nodded. "Well, Himiko-san, if you'll excuse us, I feel it'd be best if we cleaned up before we dare come to dinner."  
  
She nodded, trying not to laugh at the look of poor Goku's face when forced to wait for his meal. Hakkai ushered the boy down the hall into one of the rooms. Gojyo left his place at the door. "Thanks."  
  
Himiko tilted her head. "Of course."  
  
He wandered lazily down the hall. "See you at dinner, Himiko-san."

---  
"I think," Gojyo announced upon arriving in the room Hakkai and Goku were in, fresh from a nice cool shower, "I just may suffer a heat stroke."  
  
"It's cooler in here than out there," Goku frowned, hugging a pillow.  
  
"Move out monkey, I'm rooming with 'Kai tonight."  
  
"What?!" the boy tossed his pillow at him. "What for, hentai kappa?!"  
  
Gojyo caught the airborne ball of fluff. "Because it's hot enough around here without Sanzo's hot air keepin' me up."  
  
Hakkai said nothing, just folded up a comforter they most definitely wouldn't use.  
  
"But there's only one bed!" Goku protested. Hr was right, of course. It –was- a rather small inn.  
  
"I guess you'll just hafta sleep at the foot of it, like Sanzo's pet!" the redhead smirked, using the pillow he had to deflect the second one Goku launched at him.  
  
Hakkai shook his head.  
  
"Well, Hakkai was here first, so you'll be on the floor anyway!" Goku growled.  
  
Gojyo decided not to answer that, although he knew that wouldn't be the outcome. It wasn't the first time they'd had one bed for the two of them, after all.  
  
Hakkai set the folded blanket at the foot of the bed. "Goku, perhaps it would be best if you roomed with Sanzo. He doesn't seem to get quite as upset with you as he does Gojyo."  
  
The boy frowned, but decided to take his words as a compliment. "I just don't want the kappa messing with you."  
  
Gojyo held up his hands. "Who, me? Bakasaru. I'm the perfect gentleman!"  
  
Hakkai smiled, rolling his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about," he told Goku.  
  
"I suppose you can stay here 'till dinner though," Gojyo sat on the bed, pushing Goku over and resting his arms behind his head. "Not even –I'm- sadistic enough to send you in there when his Holiness obviously wants his 'me' time."  
  
"That's comforting..." the monkey muttered, hugging one of the newly returned pillows once more.  
  
About an hour-and multiple card games-later, Himiko knocked on the door. "Ano...excuse me, but dinner's ready if you all are hungry."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Himiko-san!" Goku jumped to his feet on the bed, causing the card piles to merge together.  
  
Himiko giggled and led the three further down the hall to a small dining room. Goku immediately grabbed one of the plates on the table and began piling it with food.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai had just started filling their plates when Sanzo appeared in the doorway, pleasant as always.  
  
"Oi Sanzo, I was wondering when you'd grace us with your presence." Gojyo grinned.  
  
"I heard Goku cheering about food, and I decided to get some before he sucked it all down."  
  
"My apologies," Himiko replied, "I thought you were sleeping. Otherwise I'd have gotten you."  
  
"I –was- sleeping." He glared at Goku, whom was too bust enjoying his dinner to notice.  
  
The meal went moderately without incident. It was considerably hotter in the dining room than the rest of the inn, and they were feeling the burn. Goku had shed his layers down to the t-shirt, Gojyo had shrugged off his vest, and even Sanzo dropped the top of his robes. Eventually even Hakkai was forced to lose his heavy green shirt, although he apologized profusely for the rudeness of having to do so during a meal.  
  
After everyone had finished, Himiko stood up. "I have a nice little treat for you all, for keeping me company tonight," she announced.  
  
"All right! Is it dessert?" Goku asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed and patted him on the head. "You'll see. Please wait here while I go get it."  
  
Goku clapped eagerly as the girl went into the kitchen. "All right! I hope it's dessert!"  
  
"I hope she decides monkeys make good pets and decides to keep you," Gojyo replied, taking a drink.  
  
He glared. "Maybe she'll decide kappas make a good lunchmeat!"  
  
Gojyo smirked. "Wouldn't –you- like to know..."  
  
Hakkai nearly choked on his drink. Sanzo pulled his fan and silenced kappa and monkey before either could see the paper weapon.  
  
Himiko returned then, toting a bucket. She looked at Goku and Gojyo, now sporting slight head wounds, Hakkai coughing with his face flushed, and Sanzo sticking a fan in his robes with an angry dignity.  
  
"Oh my...did I miss something?"  
  
"Not if you value innocence..." Hakkai smiled after regaining his composure. "Or sanity, for that matter."  
  
She blinked a few times in confusion, and then decided not to pursue the subject. She instead put the bucket on the table. Goku peeked quickly as Himiko relieved it of its lid. His eyes lit up. "It's ICE CREAM!"  
  
"Cool. Thanks Himiko," Gojyo grinned, eager for anything to help with the climate.  
  
She nodded, scooping up some. "I figured you guys would appreciate something to beat the heat."  
  
"It's very much appreciated," Hakkai replied.  
  
Everyone was handed a bowl of the sweetness. Sanzo nodded his thanks quietly, while Goku was apparently trying to set some kind of speed record.  
  
The monkey set his bowl down when it was empty. "That was awesome!" he winced. "But now my head hurts..."  
  
"It's called a brain freeze, bakasaru," Gojyo said, matter-of-factly. "It's your own damn fault for eating so damn fast."  
  
"It should serve to teach you a lesson," Sanzo grumbled halfheartedly, "but I suppose it falls on dead ears."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "And a frozen brain."  
  
After supper, the group returned to their own devices. Sanzo returned to his room. Goku decided to wander around the inn's grounds, staying close to the kitchen in case he got hungry again. Gojyo set out to view the town and Hakkai helped Himiko clean up. When the redhead got back, Hakkai was half- laying down on the bed reading.  
  
"Hey," Gojyo grinned, shutting the door behind him.  
  
The brunette looked up at him. "How was town?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, throwing himself unceremoniously on the other side of the small bed as best he could with their lack of room. "Unbelievably boring. I think everyone there had their brains fried from sun exposure. And it's –still- ungodly hot out there, sunlight or no."  
  
Hakkai closed his book and lay in on the bedside table. "Still, it's awfully early for you to call it a night."  
  
"My stomach kind of hurts. The heat just made it worse is all," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Could it be a lack of alcohol in your system?" Gojyo had to reprocess the statement before he caught that it had been intended as a joke.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Hakkai looked at him with concern. "Are you alright now?"  
  
Gojyo frowned. "It's not as bad...but I feel kind of dizzy."  
  
"Oh dear," he handed his friend a glass of water from the table. "Drink this."  
  
Gojyo downed the contents without question. He started to say something but was stopped as Hakkai pressed his forehead to the kappa's.  
  
"Hmm..." Hakkai leaned back thoughtfully after a few moments. "You don't have a fever...but your face looks flushed. You might have gotten sunburned."  
  
"M-maybe..." he coughed, ready to place the blame for his blush on the sun.  
  
"You just need to lay still," the brunette advised, patting Gojyo's shoulder comfortingly. "Sunburns seem to suck the energy right out of you sometimes."  
  
After a one-second pause to consider the unintended innuendo of his friend's words, Gojyo nodded. "I guess. But do you really think we'll get much sleep?" Another mental image pause. "It'll probably get all humid and sticky tonight."  
  
Strike three. He was on a roll, he really was.  
  
Hakkai shrugged, not catching hidden meanings in the words or not lingering on them. We'll see. For now just try not to move too much..."  
  
Gojyo frowned a little. "Hey, 'Kai..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I don't think this bed's big enough for us to sleep side by side."  
  
Hakkai looked at the bed and their positioning. "I'm afraid you're correct."  
  
The kappa smiled. "I've got an idea."  
  
Either the brunette didn't see this smile or he ignored it. "Well, I'm open to suggestions, unless one of us is going to sleep on the floor..."  
  
Gojyo, by this point, had lain down. His smile turned to a smirk and he pulled on Hakkai's arm holding him up, causing the shorter man to fall on him.  
  
"See? This works."  
  
Hakkai started to argue, then sighed in resignation. It –did- solve their problem. He laid his head on Gojyo's shoulder. "I suppose."  
  
The redhead reached over and turned off the lamp, then wrapped the arm around his friend. "Comfy."  
  
Hakkai laughed. The two laid in silence for some time. Finally, Gojyo spoke.  
  
"Hey 'Kai..."  
  
The reply was somewhat drowsy. "Hmm?"  
  
"Isn't it kinda funny that it's hot as hell, sticky, muggy and almost goddamn unbearable, but-"  
  
"-laying here like this isn't the slightest bit uncomfortable?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A smile. "I noticed. It is funny. In a good way."  
  
"I won."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I upped Goku. I found a –much- better way to beat the heat."  
  
He laughed. "Go to sleep, you sunburned kappa."  
  
Gojyo kissed his forehead. "Whatever you say..."

---  
Fine de Chappeh one! What's everyone think?? [is a review whore]


	2. The Trouble With Horror Stories

The Trouble With...H Chapter Two: The trouble With...Horror Stories  
  
A/N: Whoo, chappeh two! [grins] This one took a bit longer than I expected because: a) 39's harder for meh to write (Sanzo won't cooperate), b) I had to help Gabby-koi move into her new hellhole (read: house). My declaration of hatred toward her family ensued. And c) I had everything ready to save and post yesterday but my disc is A FREAKING WHORE and lost it all. Plus I'm writing entirely by hand now...  
  
Anyway, on with the show! Review responses are at the end! I was ecstatic with the huge amount of feedback from both this and 'Wonder'. You guys are great! I'm in the process of reading some of everyone's ficcehs, but I never seem to get enough time...[glares]  
  
Yeah, Himiko's story is a parody to Ringu. I'm pretty sure they don't have television... and I suppose some 89 could beh insinuated here. [shrugs]  
  
One more thing...could someone tell meh about this number thing? It's driving meh crazy. I know who has each number, but I don't know –what- each number represents.  
  
--- There wasn't much in the world that felt better than a full stomach, at least in Goku's mind. However, once his hunger was demolished, at least for the time being, the little monkey was left without much else to do. It was too hot to go into town, especially when Gojyo was in too good a mood not to argue with him. He stayed out too late anyways. It was boring trying to help Himiko and Hakkai clean up in the kitchen. Eventually Hakkai suggested that he try and find Sanzo. Polite or not, Goku knew it was because he was in the way more than he actually helped.  
  
But finding Sanzo seemed like a good idea. At least it would give him something to do. And once he found the monk, he might play a game with him or something. When Sanzo was in one of his uncharacteristic good moods, or when he just didn't care enough to tell him to go away, the blond could be talked into playing cards with him. Sure, he wasn't the most talkative of companions, but that's what made Sanzo...well, -Sanzo-.  
  
And besides, Goku talked enough for the both of them. And when it was actually a topic of some importance, he might even offer an opinion of his own. It was all about catching him when he wasn't in the mood to let his fan—or worse, his gun—do the talking.  
  
He bounded down the hall to the room the grumpy monk had barricaded himself in before dinner. The door was closed. He knocked twice and let himself in. Sanzo sat across the room at the window.  
  
He glared at Goku, who shut the door behind him. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
The monkey smiled. "I was wondering if you wanna play some cards or somethin'?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"You don't look busy, you look like you're daydreaming at the wind-"he stopped, seeing a convincing argument down the business end of Sanzo's gun. "Alright, alright, you're busy. But I'm sleeping in here with you tonight!"  
  
Goku had expected one of two things. First was a flat out refusal. The second was a lot more painful and involved aforementioned gun. He hoped for the former.  
  
"Then come back when you're ready to sleep." Sanzo grumbled. "That means get out now." He growled around a freshly lit cigarette.  
  
Goku realized that he'd been standing in the door with a mildly shocked expression on his face. He nodded, almost slamming the door as he left. Shrugging off the odd behaviour as one of the monk's almost-pleasant moods, the boy wandered again down the hall. He paused at the open door of the room Hakkai and Gojyo were sharing when he saw the brunette sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey," he waved, grinning.  
  
Hakkai looked up from the book he was reading. "Hi Goku. Did you find Sanzo?"  
  
"Yeah, he's sulking in his room." Goku hopped on the bed next to him. "You and Himiko done cleaning up?"  
  
He nodded. Goku, sensing that Hakkai wouldn't be any help in his boredom relief, and probably wanted to read his book in peace, got up to leave. Hakkai smiled to himself at his young friend's restlessness'. "Don't stay up too late," he said, returning his eyes to the pages in front of him. "Sanzo might get upset."  
  
"I won't," the monkey reassured him, leaving yet another room. The problem with most adults (Goku didn't consider himself an adult in the mental form) was that they usually tended to get caught in their bad moods.  
  
He found himself in the dining room. Himiko was sitting at the table, a book in her hands.  
  
"Jeez...is this a library or somethin'? Everyone's sitting around reading!"  
  
She looked up at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Goku-san! Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm always hungry," he grinned, "but right now I'm just bored."  
  
"Would you like some more ice cream?"  
  
His eyes brightened. "Sure!"  
  
He sat down at the table. She went into the kitchen, returning with the bucket and two spoons. Sitting down across from him, she put the ice cream in between them and handed Goku a spoon. The two dug in.  
  
"So...whatcha reading?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "It's a horror story."  
  
This interested him. "Really? What's it about?"  
  
No one in his group read much, except for Hakkai. And Hakkai never read horror stories. He always read boring philosophy books, or thick collections of poetry Goku could never hope to understand. But that was how Hakkai was, and Goku admired him all the same.  
  
"It's a ghost story about this little girl with super-strong psychic powers. She makes this picture that when you see it, she's supposed to kill you in seven days."  
  
"Whoa..." Goku blinked in awe.  
  
"Do you want me to read you some?" she asked, scooping another spoonful of ice cream and picking the book up off the table.  
  
He nodded happily. So much for boredom...  
  
Himiko opened the book again. She began aloud where she was. "...'The girl put down the juice pitcher when she heard the noise, like a hissing'..."  
  
--- Sanzo scowled at the closed door. It was getting late. And the damn monkey wasn't back yet. He was hard enough to wake up –without- staying up all night. The monk pushed a spent cigarette into the windowsill and walked to the door. He was most likely wandering around the inn still. If he didn't make him go to sleep, Sanzo mused on his way out, probably no one would. It was in his own best interest to make it easier to leave early.  
  
His own...not that he was concerned with the little monkey's well being or anything...  
  
--- Himiko yawned. Goku had been listening to her read for at least an hour, maybe two.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku-san. I think it's time for me to get some sleep. You're welcome to read more if you'd like."  
  
Goku had been so caught up in the story, he hadn't realized how late it was. "No problem. I didn't know how we'd been here so long. This story's great!" he frowned a bit. "Sorry for keeping you up though."  
  
She smiled. "It was fun." She returned the ice cream to the kitchen, then walked into the hall. "Goodnight."  
  
"G'night Himiko-san," he grinned. The two parted in the hallway, her to her room, and him down the corridor to his own.  
  
It was darker than it had been before. Or was it his imagination? No, there was definitely more shadows here. It unnerved him, the darkness closing in on him all of a sudden.  
  
About halfway down, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke into a run and didn't stop until he reached the room, yanking the door open and throwing himself inside. He slammed the door quickly, leaning against it as he attempted to catch his breath.  
  
It was then that he noticed that he was alone in the room. Sanzo was gone.  
  
He gasped. "The girl got him!"  
  
With a small whimper of worry, Goku pulled the door open again, this time running to Hakkai's room. The door was now closed. Goku, in his state of panic, forgot to knock and ran inside.  
  
"The girl got Sanzo!" he yelped.  
  
At the sudden wake up, Gojyo jerked up. Being such a small bed, he was rewarded with a trip to the floor, while somehow Hakkai stayed put.  
  
"Goddammit monkey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" the half-breed snapped, rubbing the arm he had landed on.  
  
Hakkai helped him up. Then he calmly looked at Goku. "What's going on?"  
  
Goku clenched his fists. "The girl! She got Sanzo! He's gone!"  
  
"Girl?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Y'mean Himiko? Did the monk finally score a chick or something?"  
  
Hakkai glared at him scoldingly. "Gojyo..."  
  
"No!" Goku insisted, ignoring the innuendo. "No Himiko! It was—"  
  
"Is it an attack?" Hakkai interrupted.  
  
The boy shook his head. "The ghost girl! From the story! Sanzo must've seen the picture!"  
  
Gojyo looked skeptically at Hakkai, who smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Goku...that's just a story. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Yeah," Gojyo laughed, "Blondie's probably in the bathroom or outside smokin' it up."  
  
Goku said nothing, but looked worriedly at Hakkai.  
  
"He's right Goku," he took the boy's arm. "C'mon. I'll take you back to your room and you can wait for Sanzo there."  
  
"I guess..." he muttered as the brunette led him out the door.  
  
Gojyo scowled, watching the two leave. "Damn monkey..."  
  
Hakkai took Goku to the room. The monkey sat on the bed, squirming under the sheet, more for security than for warmth. It –was- still on the hot side. Hakkai placed himself gently on the edge of the bed, patting Goku's arm comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry. He probably just went to get some air or something. He'll be back when he's tired. You should get some sleep." He pointed out, watching Goku try rather unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Okay..." he pouted, shuffling deeper into the mattress.  
  
Hakkai smiled. It –was- rather cute how Goku was so protective over Sanzo. "Goodnight Goku."  
  
"'Night..." he replied as the brunette made his exit, leaving the door slightly ajar. The room was even darker than the hall, even with the beam of light that shot through the room from the open door.  
  
He heard Hakkai shut his own door. Then he strained his senses to find anything amiss, playing nervously with the edge of the sheet.  
  
--- Sanzo mentally cursed himself for forgetting to bring a light. When he'd set out to find the missing monkey, it was only a little past sunset. Now it was darker than even he'd expected.  
  
He had wandered around the inn's grounds, searching for Goku with no avail. He checked the kitchen and dining room, but all he found was a book on the table. Then he went out again, on the porch for a cigarette. But he'd left his matches in his room.  
  
So he made his way inside, angry with Goku for not coming back, and himself for caring. He stumbled through the entry room, managing to trip over a small bump on the rug.  
  
"Dammit!" he blurted before catching himself.  
  
He was lucky in one fact; at least no one was here to see him wandering around like a drunk. Definitely not very dignified. This was turning out to be a quite irritating night.  
  
--- "Dammit!"  
  
Goku heard the voice clearly. It was definitely Sanzo, and it sounded like he was in trouble. He barely discerned a muffled thump before the curse.  
  
He leapt from the bed, legs tangling in the sheet. He kicked them off in a hurry and ran out of the room, down the hall. He stopped at the corridor's intersection, his back to the entry room, listening desperately for another noise.  
  
A pair of arms snaked around him, pulling him into the main room.  
  
"Sanzo!" he yelped before one of the hands clamped over his mouth. He wiggled furiously to remove himself from the arms, but the grip was too strong.  
  
"Shut up you dumb monkey," an angry voice hissed in his ear. "You're going to wake the whole damn inn!"  
  
Goku stopped struggling and turned around. Sanzo crossed his arms. "What the hell are you doing running and screaming around this late at night?"  
  
"Looking for you!" the boy had a hard time keeping his voice down he was so relieved. "Himiko-san read me a horror story about this girl, and you were gone! I thought she got you!"  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I wish. I was trying to find –you-..."  
  
Goku's face brightened. "You were?"  
  
He nodded. "...To make sure you got some sleep. The last thing I need is you whining how tired you are."  
  
The brunette lunged at him suddenly, hugging the monk tightly. "I'm glad you're okay!"  
  
"Get off me..." he grumbled. The darkness hid the shade of pink his cheeks had turned.  
  
Goku did as he was told, still smiling with relief. He yawned again, unable to stop himself.  
  
Sanzo glared, pulling his fan from his robes and fwapping the monkey. "Don't ever pull that shit again, got it? I don't want to spend all my time looking for you. Now let's get some sleep while there's still some night left."  
  
He started down the hall. Goku followed obediently, rubbing the sore spot on his head where the harisen had hit him. The smile was still plastered on his face.  
  
Back in the room, Sanzo gave Goku the comforter and one of the sheets. "Make yourself a bed and get the hell to sleep." He lay on the bed, turning his back to the monkey.  
  
Goku made a bed with the comforter and used the sheet as his pillow. But he couldn't sleep, despite how tired he was. He listened to the calm breathing coming from the bed. Sanzo was probably already asleep. Goku sat up and looked at him. Then he looked around the room. The door was fully closed now, and the darkness seemed ready to swallow them both up. What if it took Sanzo once the boy was asleep? He started panicking again. He had to make sure nothing happened to the monk. He got up and lay carefully on the bed next to the blond.  
  
Sanzo felt him curling up next to him. He didn't bother to open his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Goku pressed his forehead lightly into Sanzo's back. "I have to make sure...nothing happens..." he yawned again. "Can't sleep unless I'm sure..."  
  
Sanzo sighed in resignation. "Fine. But if you mention this to anyone, revenge will be swift and painful."  
  
The brunette snuggled closer. "Mmkay." He mutters sleepily.  
  
If Goku needed this to get some sleep, Sanzo had little choice but to oblige. It was dangerous, not functioning fully. An attack could come at any time, and the last thing he needed was the monkey getting hurt.  
  
The last thing he –wanted- was some bastard hurting Goku.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled drowsily. "Thanks."  
  
"Whatever..." the monk shrugged.  
  
"I –am- glad you're safe." A thin arm set itself carefully on Sanzo's shoulder, as if hesitant to initiate contact.  
  
Sanzo decided to ignore it.  
  
"You wanna know what I saw while I was looking for you?" the monkey continued, a new thought presenting itself in his head. "Hakkai and Gojyo were—"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go the hell to sleep?"  
  
"Sorry. G'night Sanzo." He could talk about it later.  
  
The blond raised an eyebrow. "One more thing."  
  
Goku prepared himself to curl into a ball, guessing Sanzo had had enough of his contact. He'd gone too far. "What?" he ventured.  
  
"You're not allowed to read anymore horror stories."  
  
Goku relaxed, laughing a bit. "That sounds fair to me. 'Night."  
  
Sanzo waited until he was sure the boy was asleep before he drifted off.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
--- End of chappeh 2! And now for the review response!  
  
KawaiiLilMarron: I will continue! And wrath is more threatening I think...unless reef is some kind of raw meat...? [shudders]  
  
Bakasaru Boi, Celeste1 and sweetxakre: Thankehs guys!  
  
KarotsaMused: Thankehs for your comments—that's shibby too! Yeah, I noticed Himiko's an 'h' too...but I didn't plan on her hanging around! I just grabbed a name before the theme was set (which happened to beh from a GetBackers chara actually). Weird, ne?  
  
Nightfall Rising: I'm glad the characterization is acceptable. And I noticed Goku –is- acting like Bikky! So Hakkai's Ryo and Gojyo's Dee...is Sanzo Carol then? XD As for 'Kai's clothes, I'm not sure exactly how they go. I thought it was the green shirt with a white one underneath. Is there more? He must've been really dying then!  
  
duogambit and Me-Nuriko: [winks] Watch the pairings get screwed. I've been reading Karot's triangles...and I guess everyone –is- a review whore. I'm just more self-proclaimed perhaps?  
  
crazygirlnaruto: You don't like 'Kai? I think it's a cute name. Only Gojyo gets to use it though. Heheh.  
  
keistje: I hope this chappeh is to your liking! 39 is more difficult, but I –do- like it!  
  
Chiharu Ylliana: It was really good, writing for the heat. It sorta made meh feel better. The only problem I had was the notebook pages kept sticking to my arm! XD  
  
Crimson1: Summer inspired? I guess it's a justification! 


	3. The Trouble With Hakuryuu

The Trouble With H... Chapter Three: The Trouble With...Hakuryuu  
  
A/N: Yay! Fast update! This was originally my first ever Saiyuki ficceh, but I didn't like it. I loved the idea tho, and it fit the theme, so I rewrote it! While doing this, I had to stop, because the image of Hakuryuu smoking Gojyo's cigarettes made meh giggle so much I started a coughing fit.  
  
I did a hardcore singing marathon to a Vanessa Carlton CD, and now my throat's protesting. [whine] Menthol throat spry and Mountain Dew are –not- a good combo...  
  
Review responses for last chappeh at the end. 'Natch.  
  
---  
  
Morning came early to the heat-soaked village, much too early for Gojyo's liking. Especially since staying in bed had so many nice incentives, most of which involving a certain brunette lying next to him.  
  
And damned if he hadn't gotten burned with yesterday's little outing. Another good reason not to move much, although sleeping had helped relieve some of the stiffness. His skin had felt tighter than usual, almost as if it refused to fit right over his frame. Now e felt like normal, except for a small buzzing pain when he repositioned himself. He had forgotten to watch out for it and it surprised him. He hissed sharply.  
  
Hakkai shifted beside him and muttered something in his sleep. Gojyo winced. It must have been quite early; Hakkai was usually up before everyone else. Gojyo, however, was now wide-awake. His body had filled its sleep quota, at least for this particular morning, but he had no problem lying in bed as long as he could.  
  
He was comfortable. There was a nice view of a sunrise through his window, and an even nicer view of his sleeping friend. It was one of those moments that made it almost worth the hell that generally was the rest of this mission.  
  
But such moments usually pass quickly.  
  
"OW! Sonova--!!!" the redhead jerked up as a sharp pain struck his leg. Hakkai woke up at this outburst, surprised. Gojyo looked down at the epicenter of the pain. Hakuryuu sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at him defiantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hakkai sat up.  
  
"It bit me! The fucking dragon –bit- me!" Gojyo drew his legs up to his chest, away from the tiny dragon teeth.  
  
"What? Why would he?" the brunette looked from his friend to Hakuryuu. The small dragon chirped happily and jumped over to his master. "Hakuryuu wouldn't bite you without provocation...did you do something?"  
  
He crossed his arms, leaning against the headboard. "No! I was just laying here, and the damn thing flew over and took a bite outta my leg!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Hakkai pressed, "Maybe you accidentally kicked him in your sleep or something?" he stopped to think. "Although he was sleeping in the basket when I looked last..."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hakkai got up and opened it, just in time for Goku to bound in happily. "Morning!" he grinned. "Himiko-san says breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, and Sanzo says get up and ready to go!"  
  
Hakkai nodded and excused himself for morning clean up, leaving Gojyo to raise an eyebrow at Goku.  
  
"You're awfully happy this early, considering your little stunt last night."  
  
Goku stuck his tongue out, taking a seat on the bed. "I'm in a good mood, that's all."  
  
Gojyo stretched, about to make an assumption that the good mood had something to do with a certain monk. Then he opened his eyes, only to find Hakuryuu flying at face level right in front of him.  
  
"Shit!" he fell back, landing on Goku.  
  
The boy yelped. "OW! Jeez kappa! Lose some weight why doncha?!"  
  
"Oh shut up! It wasn't my fault, it's the damn dragon!"  
  
Goku shifted so the half-breed wasn't crushing him anymore. "Hakuryuu? What's wrong?"  
  
"The stupid thing's after me."  
  
The monkey laughed. "After you? Haku? That's hilarious! How'd you piss him off?"  
  
Gojyo sat up, throwing his hands into the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? He bit me this morning and he's been giving me death glares ever since!"  
  
"Well, he wouldn't bite you unless you made him mad about something," Goku stood, speaking matter-of-factly. The dragon in question landed on the boy's head and chirped its agreement.  
  
For one of the few times in his life, the monkey was right. Hakuryuu had never been angry with him before, until this morning. It had to have been something that he'd done lately.  
  
"What's with the awkward pause?" Goku looked at him oddly.  
  
"I'm thinking..." he replied, moving to the door. Monkey and dragon watched him.  
  
Goku smirked. "Try not to hurt yourself –too- much."  
  
"Urasai, bakasaru..." he muttered. "I'm going for some intelligent conversation."  
  
Hakkai was sitting in the dining room when Gojyo entered. He took a chair next to him, slumping over the table.  
  
"Are you okay?" Himiko asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Peachy. The dragon's trying to kill me."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "I doubt that."  
  
"Yeah, the saru didn't believe me either."  
  
"I'm not a saru!" Goku sat down on the other side of Hakkai.  
  
"Where's Hakuryuu?" Gojyo mumbled with his head in his arms.  
  
"I left him in your room. Although it'd be fun to see you freak out, it looked like he was busy cleaning himself. I promised we'd bring him something though."  
  
"Of course," Hakkai nodded.  
  
Sanzo flopped into the chair beside Goku just as Himiko started bringing the plates out. Hakkai and Gojyo noticed the adoring smile Goku gave him, even if the monk himself chose to ignore it.  
  
After breakfast, the group said their goodbyes to their hostess and went to pack. Gojyo opened the door to the room to see Hakuryuu tearing something up. Seeing both his enemy and his owner enter, the dragon stopped his activity and squeaked a greeting at them. It was then that Gojyo noticed what the dragon had been gnawing on.  
  
A cigarette.  
  
"No way!" the redhead looked on the bed. And entire pack had been reduced to shreds. "Those were my last ones!"  
  
Hakkai took Hakuryuu on his arm and began to feed him the leftovers from breakfast. "Well, you shouldn't have left them out..."  
  
"I –didn't-! They were in my bag!"  
  
Leaving the dragon to his meal, the brunette took to cleaning up the mess of filters, paper and tobacco. Gojyo glared at Hakuryuu, who was eating happily. "This is war..."  
  
---  
  
"Gojyo, you're being paranoid..." Hakkai patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"And getting on my damn nerves," Sanzo growled from the Jipuu's passenger side. "Get in the damn car."  
  
Goku was laughing too hard to even talk.  
  
"Absolutely not! Who knows –what- that thing's gonna do to me?!"  
  
Hakkai took his normal place in the dragon-turned jeep at the wheel. That left the kappa standing by himself, arms crossed like a pouting five year- old. "I promise Hakuryuu won't do anything to you," the brunette smiled softly. "Please?"  
  
Gojyo sighed, relenting. If Hakuryuu was going to kill him, he may as well get it over with. At least then they'd believe him. He couldn't say no to Hakkai anyway. He hopped in the back with Goku, who was still laughing his little monkey tail off with no signs of stopping. Glaring, the redhead backhanded him across the head. That stopped him well enough.  
  
"What was that for, you stupid kappa?!"  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Well, at least it's a sense of normality..." Hakkai smiled as the vehicle took off.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," came Sanzo's normal reply.  
  
They made it out of the village, despite Gojyo's repeated requests to stop for cigarettes, which Sanzo immediately denied. It became a bit cooler as they went on, although the sun was still a bit heavy. It would have been a nice day's trip, if it hadn't been for one problem.  
  
"He did it again!" Gojyo yelled as Goku's knapsack threw itself into the back of the kappa's head for the fifth time.  
  
"I'm sure it's just the terrain," Hakkai shrugged, "Hakuryuu's trying his best."  
  
"Yeah, to piss me off..." the bag hit him again. "Dammit!"  
  
"That one was me," Goku grinned. He threw the bag at the monkey.  
  
"I will make you –eat- that bag if you both don't shut the hell up!' Sanzo growled.  
  
"Maybe we should rest for awhile," Hakkai suggested, noting the large clump of trees they were heading towards. "It might brighten the mood to get some shade."  
  
The monk sighed. "Whatever."  
  
The group stopped for a rest in the comfort of the forest. Hakkai set to making them a snack, while Goku flitted around, anxious for something to eat. Sanzo made it clear he wasn't to be bothered, per usual. Gojyo decided to walk around a bit.  
  
"Get lost and we leave you," the blond called after him, dead serious.  
  
"Read you loud and clear, boss." He retreated into the trees with a mock salute.  
  
A nice calm walk did wonder's for Gojyo's disposition. He always had an appreciative side for nature, although he wasn't too fond of spending the night on the cold hard ground. Bit a good dose of it now and then was quite relaxing.  
  
As he turned to head back, a white blur flashed across his line of sight. He took a few steps backwards in surprise. Hakuryuu slowed down, hovering defiantly in Gojyo's face.  
  
His good mood spoiled again, he scowled at the dragon. "Stalking me now? Planning to finish me off where the others won't find me?"  
  
Hakuryuu squeaked something of a reply.  
  
He crossed his arms. "What's your problem anyway?" he continued, "Why're you so mad at me?" it's not like I stole your girlfriend or something!"  
  
The dragon glared, as if he expected Gojyo to already know his offense.  
  
"This is crazy. I'm talking to you like you'll answer me. I'm getting as bad as Hakkai..."  
  
A thought struck him suddenly. Hakuryuu was Hakkai's dragon, and notably loyal. Stealing his girlfriend or something...  
  
Gojyo blinked, pointing a finger at the creature. "Are you...mad at me for the whole thing with 'Kai?"  
  
Hakuryuu chirped angrily and nodded.  
  
The redhead almost laughed. "You're –jealous- of me? You think I'm gonna take Hakkai away from you?"  
  
The dragon snapped at Gojyo's outstretched finger. He quickly retracted it with a curse.  
  
"Well you'd better get used to it, buddy, cuz I plan on getting –very- comfy with your owner!"  
  
Hakuryuu made another noise of protest, but a loud roar drowned it out. Their argument forgotten, both looked to the source of the noise. A large brown bear stood on its hind legs a couple of yards away. Finding some fault with kappa and dragon, it went down on all fours, advancing toward them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Gojyo backed up slowly. He grabbed Hakuryuu and turned to make an escape. He didn't see the small dip in the ground of an animal hole until his foot caught in it, sending them rolling down the hill.  
  
Gojyo tucked the small dragon to his chest as he rolled, protecting the fragile frame. When the decent finally stopped, the kappa curled into a ball around the dragon, lying completely still.  
  
The bear peered over the edge of the hill. Such small prey that didn't move. It was probably dead from the fall, and therefore wouldn't be any fun. It growled to itself as it shuffled off.  
  
Gojyo waited a few minutes, in case the bear's curiosity overpowered its reluctance to make its way down the hill. Finally he uncurled himself, laying on the ground with Hakuryuu resting on him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, trying to calm the rush of adrenaline. Gods, he needed a smoke...  
  
The dragon chirped happily and nuzzled the kappa's cheek.  
  
"You're welcome, I guess," he smiled weakly, "Does that mean we're cool now? No more trying to off me?"  
  
Hakuryuu nodded, flapping his wings.  
  
---  
  
Gojyo and Hakuryuu made their was back to the others. Hakkai looked up as they stumbled back into camp.  
  
"There you are. I was beginning to worry."  
  
"Got sidetracked," the redhead replied, taking a seat beside Hakkai, "by a fucking bear."  
  
Goku looked up from finishing his snack. "Bears? Can I go fight one Sanzo? Pleeeease?" he looked at the monk pleadingly.  
  
"No. We're leaving. I don't need you getting beat up by wildlife right now." Sanzo stood.  
  
"Aw man..." the monkey sighed, but followed the monk into the clearing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." He shrugged.  
  
"Your arm's bleeding," the brunette pointed out, laying a hand on Gojyo's left arm. There was a small gash there.  
  
"Huh. Guess I didn't notice..."  
  
Hakkai rummaged through his bag and extracted a first aid kit. "Let me see it."  
  
Gojyo held his arm out obediently, letting the healer clean and fuss over the wound. Hakuryuu squeaked, flying to rest on his other shoulder and cooing sympathetically.  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Looks like you two are getting along."  
  
Gojyo laughed. "Yeah, well...let's just say I understand him a little more." He smirked at the dragon.  
  
"All patched up," Hakkai announced, returning the kit to his bag.  
  
"How is it?" he asked mockingly, "Tell me the truth? Is it fatal?"  
  
The brunette chuckled. "I think you'll live."  
  
Gojyo grinned. "Thanks." He leaned in close, until their noses almost touched. Hakkai blinked. The redhead gave him a quick kiss then stood up, smirking.  
  
"Better get going before the monk gets cranky..."  
  
Hakkai sat still in shock for a moment. Then he shook his head, regaining his composure, aside from the slight flush on his cheeks. He nodded, and they began to walk to the clearing.  
  
"OW! Damn dragon bit me again! I thought we were cool!"  
  
An offended squeal answered him.  
  
Hakkai only laughed.  
  
---  
  
Written totally in one night. And high off throat spray as well!  
  
MirokuLuvr: Thankehs! I always get worried I'm not doing so well with characterization...  
  
Me-Nuriko: Sanzo might not admit it, but he wuvvs his wittle monkey! [gets shot] And at least it –did- relieve the boredom, ne? It just caused a little disturbance, that's all!  
  
KarotsaMused: Hyper is the 'h' with the –most- trouble, at least for these guys. And that website rocked! Thankehs so much! It explained everything! [hugs]  
  
keiste: Glad you liked it! More of the 39 fluff in chappeh four! And I'm in the process of reading 'Simple Kiss'. It's really cute, but I never get any time to read it! I swear I'll get it done tho! [flips victory sign] 


	4. The Trouble With Harisens

The Trouble with H  
  
Chapter Four: The Trouble with...Harisens  
  
A/N: Another late-night installment, written, ironically enough, while hungry. [grins] Although I should beh working on my costume (I'm cosplaying Gojyo for a local convention!) or something...wait, don't I have a job? [blinks]  
  
[coughs] Anyway...Gabby-koi has a cameo in this one, though I changed her name a bit. And for anyone who noticed a lack of youkai attacks, this one's for you! Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
By the time Hakkai and Gojyo reached the clearing, Sanzo was waiting impatiently. To make the monk's mood even worse, Goku had taken it upon himself to give a demonstration of what he would do, should the group meet another bear.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai!" the boy called, seeing the two. "What took you so long? Find any more bears?"  
  
"Um, no..." the brunette answered. "Gojyo got a cut on his arm, so I wrapped it up."  
  
Gojyo held up the bandaged limb and grinned. "He's a good little nurse." Hakkai blinked, turning a fresh shade of pink.  
  
Sanzo scowled, but said nothing. Goku glared at the redhead. "Hentai kappa..."  
  
He shrugged. "Clueless monkey."  
  
Hakuryuu flew from Hakkai's shoulder and transformed. Gear reloaded and in their normal places, the ikkou resumed their journey.  
  
It wasn't long before habit returned to the swing of things, however.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Shut up," Sanzo glared at the boy from the rearview mirror. "You just ate."  
  
"Yeah, but that was a snack. I'm hungry for a –meal- now!"  
  
"Well that's just too damn bad."  
  
Goku whined, slumping over. Sanzo had been moderately civil lately, even vaguely considered nice, in his own roundabout way. And now he was all ice again. This mood change depressed him more than the denial of dinner.  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't look like we'll make the next town tonight," Hakkai announced with a wince.  
  
"That's just great," Gojyo crossed his arms. "Another night of sleeping outside."  
  
"Get used to it," the blond muttered, "no on e wants to hear you complain."  
  
Gojyo leaned between the front seats. "Hey, 'Kai," he grinned, making sure Sanzo heard him, "is it just me, or is his Holiness even bitchier than usual?"  
  
Sanzo glared daggers as the half-breed leaned back into his seat. Hakkai wisely said nothing.  
  
"That's not true!" Goku snapped in defense. "Sanzo was nice last night. He let me—"Realizing what he was about to say, the boy stopped, eyes widening and clamping his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Hmm?" Gojyo grinned, unable to pass up such an opportunity. "What were you gonna say? Did Sanzo let his little pet monkey sleep in the bed last night?"  
  
"Gojyo..." Hakkai warned. The redhead dismissed him with a casual wave.  
  
"Is that –all- that happened last night?"  
  
At that, Sanzo was up and swinging. Gojyo saw it coming, more powerful than usual. He must've really hit a nerve this time. He managed to duck as the harisen flew over his head, only to hit the next available target.  
  
The fan hit Goku without warning, slamming into his head with enough force to send him back a bit. A bit was more distance than he had space, and the boy fell from the moving vehicle.  
  
"Shit!" Sanzo snapped.  
  
As soon as he realized what had happened, Hakkai stopped the Jiipu. The three remaining passengers hopped out, going back to where Goku lay. Hakkai reached him first, running, with Gojyo right behind him. Sanzo followed third, not running, but with a slight urgency in his step.  
  
"Goku, are you alright?!" Hakkai knelt beside the boy worriedly.  
  
"'M fine..." he muttered softly, sitting up. He rubbed his head. "That wasn't as fun as I've always thought it would be..."  
  
Sanzo approached them, staring. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Goku looked up, meeting his gaze and holding it. "No."  
  
The blond turned. "Then let's get going."  
  
He started back to the waiting jeep. Gojyo shrugged and followed. Hakkai helped Goku to his feet, while gold eyes stayed focused on the monk.  
  
It was starting to get dark before they found a suitable camping spot. They were in the thick of the forest, and a clearing large enough to camp in was hard to find. That finally out of the way, Goku and Gojyo began to pitch the tent, while Hakkai started dinner. Sanzo offered to help neither task, deciding to sit at the fire and glare. Given his mood throughout the day, no one chose to argue.  
  
After supper, the monk went to bed. The other three amused themselves with cards, but Goku really wasn't interested. He said his goodnights and scurried into the tent.  
  
Inside, he was surprised to find Sanzo awake, lying with his arms behind his head, robes shrugged off to the waist. Violet eyes watched the boy sit down on the bedding next to him.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Sanzo regarded him silently. Finally he replied. "Don't you ever get tired of asking that?"  
  
He pouted slightly. "Yeah, but I worry."  
  
The blond sighed. "I'll –tell- you when I'm mad at you, so stop asking."  
  
"Sorry about earlier today," Goku muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I almost said what you told me not to. That's why you hit me, right?"  
  
"Goddammit, you can be dense sometimes," Sanzo glared at the boy. "I meant to hit Gojyo, not you. So quit acting so damn whiney. It's getting on my fucking nerves."  
  
Goku realized that might be as close to an apology one could get from Genjyo Sanzo. It was strangely comforting. He lie down beside his guardian and fell asleep quickly.  
  
---  
  
When Hakkai woke Sanzo for watch, the blond found Goku had shifted closer to him in his sleep. The boy was nestled against his back, almost identical to the previous night at the inn. Sanzo got up, inwardly trying not to disturb him, but outwardly looking as if he didn't care.  
  
Hakkai couldn't be fooled so easily. He lay down between Goku and Gojyo, who had left Hakkai to watch after a few hours of losing cards.  
  
"He looks so innocent, all curled up like that," the brunette commented, "Cute, don't you think?"  
  
"Whatever..." Sanzo left the tent. Hakkai smiled knowingly to himself, then drifted off.  
  
---  
  
Morning came, and Sanzo was impatient to start on the day's journey. He entered the tent, noticing briefly everyone's positions. Hakkai and Gojyo were pressed side to side, although there was plenty of room. One of the redhead's arms was casually resting over Hakkai's waist. This was shrugged off. They could bang the bejeezus out of each other. As long as it didn't affect him or the mission, he didn't care.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku had rolled over onto Sanzo's bedding. There was a smile on his face as he slept, as if contented by lying on the monk's pillow. Sanzo decided to ignore this as well, and woke them all up.  
  
It wasn't until after breakfast that Sanzo noticed the harisen was missing. They were loading up Jiipu, and the monkey and kappa were grinding his nerves. He reached in his robes for the weapon, only to find it absent. He' knew he would've seen it if he'd left it in the tent.  
  
Which left him with one possibility in mind.  
  
"Goku," he called the boy while Hakkai and Gojyo were busy, deciding to keep this quiet. "Do you have my fan?"  
  
Goku looked confused. "What? No, why would I?"  
  
"You were sleeping in my place last night. Did you move it somewhere?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't touch it, I swear."  
  
Sanzo, convinced Goku was the only one who could've done something with it besides himself, was losing his patience. "If you return it now, there will be no repercussion."  
  
Now the brunette looked offended. "I told you I didn't touch it! Why don't you ask Gojyo or Hakkai?"  
  
"Ask Gojyo or Hakkai what?" the half-breed asked, as he and Hakkai entered the conversation.  
  
"Sanzo says his fan's gone. Did one o you see it?"  
  
"Can't say I have," Gojyo shrugged, climbing into his normal seat.  
  
"Nor I," Hakkai followed, shaking his head.  
  
Sanzo returned his gaze to Goku. The boy locked eyes with him, hurt evident in the golden depths. "Sanzo! I didn't take it! Why do you believe them and not me?!"  
  
Hakkai tried to intervene. "You don't think Goku would lie to you, do you?"  
  
He looked at Goku with the most depressing glare the monkey had ever seen his guardian use with him. His voice was low. "I will not tolerate this. If it is not returned within twenty-four hours, serious refractions will occur." Goku looked near tears, but the monk wasn't done yet. "And in that time frame, you are not allowed to eat."  
  
"What?!" Goku blurted.  
  
"Sanzo, I don't think—"Hakkai started, but the blond cut him off.  
  
"If I catch either of you sneaking him food, you will be dealt with. And keeping in mind I don't have the harisen; I don't think you wasn't to risk the next best thing. Now let's go."  
  
His tone left no room for argument. They began the day's drive. There was an uncomfortable silence pervading for most of the drive, at least to three of the party. Sanzo couldn't care less.  
  
---  
  
They reached the next town about mid-afternoon. Deciding it was better to stop there and resupply, rather than go on and stay another night in the wild, Sanzo had Hakkai stop at the inn.  
  
"Hello!" greeted the innkeeper as they entered. She was about sixteen (too young, thought Gojyo) with wavy purple hair and green eyes. Most of her hair was tied back by a black bandanna, except for twin strands of bangs that framed her face. She smiled at them. "I'm Gaila. Welcome! Can I help you?"  
  
"Do you have any vacancies?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Sure! We've always got a few doubles open." She flipped through her record book.  
  
"Two please," Sanzo spoke up.  
  
Gaila nodded. "Right! You can have nineteen and twenty. They're upstairs. Kyo-chan will show you. He's the blond upstairs. You can't miss him." She handed them the keys after payment and pointed to the stairs.  
  
Hakkai thanked her, and the four of them went upstairs. Sure enough, there was a blond boy fussing with a hallway rug. He didn't look much older than Goku, with long hair tied back and cool blue eyes set behind wire-framed glasses.  
  
Kyo looked up at them. "Hi. You just checking in?"  
  
"Gaila-san said you could help us find our rooms. Nineteen and twenty." Hakkai replied.  
  
"Sure. Down the hall, at the end of the left side," he turned his attention back to the rug. "Dinner's in a few hours, if you're interested."  
  
Goku whined.  
  
Sanzo insisted Goku stay with him, so he could be watched. He stayed in the room through dinner. Watching others eat would only fuel his own hunger, which had grown increasingly insistent over the course of the day.  
  
To make matters worse, Sanzo was mad at him. They'd been doing well together, and then this had to happen. It upset him terribly that Sanzo didn't trust him. He'd never done anything to warrant this suspicion.  
  
After dinner, Hakkai interrupted his depression fit, asking him to help with the supplies. The monkey trudged down the stairs, where Hakkai was waiting.  
  
"Here," he whispered, handing Goku a small bag. Inside were a few meat buns, one of his favourite. "It's not much, but it was all I could sneak out. It should make you feel better, hopefully."  
  
Goku's eyes shone with gratitude as he bit into one. "Phanks..."  
  
"I knew you'd crack," Gojyo smirked, leaning on the doorframe. "You're so soft..."  
  
"Sanzo's being quite unjust, I believe," Hakkai said matter-of-factly. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
The redhead snorted. "If you want to feed the animal, be my guest. I've got more going for me with you than Monk-boy anyway."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Well then. Could you make sure Sanzo doesn't find Goku eating? I'm going to check the supplies.  
  
"I'm on it," Gojyo nodded, walking towards the stairs. He stopped to ruffle Goku's hair. "Enjoy your meal, you little monkey. Don't let Mr. Fan-up-the- ass get to ya."  
  
He went upstairs, leaving Goku to his food and Hakkai to his task. The boy tried to eat slowly, to make it last, but hunger won out in the end. After three buns, the bag was empty. Sighing, he began his way back to the room.  
  
A scream stopped him. It came from the adjoining restaurant. It had closed for the night, but Gaila and Kyo might be there. He dashed down the hall.  
  
Gaila and Kyo were there, all right, and so were five angry-looking youkai. Kyo was trying his best to fend them off with a broom, but sharp claws soon rendered it to splinters.  
  
Goku summoned Nyoi-bou. "You guys look pissed. Did you miss dinner too?" he smirked, successful in gaining their attention. Finding an armed adversary more interesting, they advanced on him.  
  
Using the staff as a vault, he sailed over the attackers. Before they could turn, he tripped one of them. He sent both ends of Nyoi-bou into two others on each side. The other two were now aware of his place, and came at him full speed.  
  
Two blasts of green light struck them, disintegrating them instantly. Goku looked up to see Hakkai standing in the doorway. The green-eyed youkai approached them.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, thanks to you guys," Kyo replied.  
  
Gaila looked wide-eyed at their rescuers from behind the blond. "Kyo-chan, can we keep them?"  
  
Kyo laughed. Goku's stomach took this opportunity to protest the day's treatment.  
  
"Hey Hakkai, no offense, but I don't think the meatbuns did the trick."  
  
"It would seem..." Hakkai picked up a table that had toppled during the fight.  
  
The blow struck before anyone saw. The youkai Goku had tripped was up again, and aimed all his strength into a punch, hitting Goku straight in the back. The boy fell to the floor with a breathless cry.  
  
Immediately, Hakkai countered with another ki blast, defeating the youkai permanently. Then he kicked up the unconscious Goku carefully.  
  
"He's fine. He hasn't eaten much at all today, so he's a bit weal. Please call if you have more trouble." He nodded to the surprised humans, and then took Goku upstairs.  
  
Sanzo's face changed instantly when he opened the door, from anger to surprise. He moved aside so Hakkai could lay the monkey on one of the beds.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked.  
  
Hakkai's usual soft tone was replaced with a sharper version. "Youkai attacked in the kitchen. Goku took a rather hard blow to the back."  
  
"That shouldn't be enough to knock him out," Sanzo frowned.  
  
"It is when he's hungry," the brunette replied flatly.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"We're just lucky it wasn't a huge attendance. The damage could have been worse." He stood.  
  
Sanzo sat on his own bed, running a hand through his hair. Hakkai threw something at him. A flash of white and the harisen landed in his lap.  
  
"It was inside your pillow when I checked the supplies. Please be sure of things before you place undeserving blame."  
  
With that, he left, closing the door. Sanzo reached for his cigarettes.  
  
---  
  
Goku woke up the next morning in his bed. He sat up, wincing at the slight pain in his back. Sanzo walked in the room, carrying a box, which he set on the table.  
  
"Breakfast," he muttered. Surprised, Goku sat down at the table. Sanzo pulled the food out, which the boy ate eagerly.  
  
The blond sat down next to him. "Hakkai told me what happened last night. He also brought me this," he held up the harisen. "It was wrong of me to punish you without evidence."  
  
Goku frowned. "It hurt, you know. We've been through all this shit, and you don't trust me."  
  
"The blame was misplaced."  
  
He slammed his fist down on the table. "Can't you just say you're sorry?! Can't you trust me?! You –owe- me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? Does that make you feel better?" Sanzo snapped back. "What the hell do you want from me?!"  
  
Goku jumped up and, grabbing the monk by the shoulders, kissed him fiercely.  
  
"That!" he answered. Their eyes locked, and he refused to look away."  
  
Finally, Sanzo stood. "Fair enough."  
  
"That's all you're gonna say?!" he started towards the door. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.  
  
He turned around, only to have Sanzo capture his lips this time. There was a driving force behind it, enough to make Goku fall if not for the monk's grip on him.  
  
Goku managed to remain standing when he was released, if not a little shaky. He struggled to catch his breath. Sanzo tried unsuccessfully to conceal his amusement at the boy's reaction. He moved past him and to the door.  
  
"Now we're even."  
  
Once the blond was out of the room, Goku gave up trying to stand. He sank to his knees, absently running his fingers over his lips. He grinned suddenly, eyes shining.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
---  
  
End! Sanzo's really mean in this one...poor Goku. [sighs] I'll make it up to him. Marvel at my craptastic attempt at a battle. And my naïveté. Everyone can write pr0n except for meh. [sweatdrops]  
  
krazy-chan: Welcome! [smiles] Thankehs for the info. I had just gotten it from Karot, but it's appreciated nonetheless.  
  
Zelgadis55: [squeals] Another new fan! I'm flattered! Hakuryuu always wins, I think. [grins]  
  
KawaiiLilMarron: Coral or meat, baby, it's all the same to meh! [winks] Good luck on your ficceh too! I'm waiting for many pleasant updates!  
  
Me-Nuriko: Yeah, Hakkai does seem to beh everyone's fave. It's that fragile thing. I think it's like Hakuryuu's Hakkai's kid or something, and doesn't want to share his parent...XD  
  
KarotsaMused: I can't believe 3 seems to beh the best chappeh. That was the one I liked least after writing. [blinks] You're your own worst critic, ne? And yes, I giggled for quite some time at the thought of Goku fighting wildlife. It'd make an excellent picceh, if I could get my scanner back...[smiles]  
  
Until next time guys! 


	5. The Trouble With Harmony and Hayfever

The Trouble With H  
  
Chappeh 5: The Trouble With...Harmony (and Hayfever)  
  
A/N: Welcome to the halfway point! [flashes peace sign] To celebrate, you get two h's in one chappeh! Yay!  
  
There were some questions regarding my Hakkai plushie I talked about in...Lemon Drop? I can't remember. Anyway, this cute lil plush was made by yours truly, stitch by painstaking stitch. Of course, the pain was due to my lack of sewing skills. [laughs] It's for my Gojyo cosplay, so I can do 58 hints!  
  
Oh, one more thing. My cousin Chi (FF.N name hellfan) posted her very first ficcehs, and they're Saiyuki! She could use some feedback, so I'm plugging them for her! [brandishes fan] Go on, read it... [whispers] after this, of course. [winks]  
  
Wow. Long author's note. Sorry guys. Read on!  
  
---  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo were both pleased to see Goku come down the stairs with a smile on his face. Sanzo had brushed past them both without a word, into the restaurant after bringing some food upstairs. A few minutes later, the boy emerged, smiling happily.  
  
"So," Gojyo leaned down to face him, hands on his hips. "You look awfully happy for someone who was guilty until proven innocent." He smirked. "You two kiss and make up?"  
  
Goku started sharply, before glaring. "Shut up, stupid hentai kappa!"  
  
"At least you're feeling better," Hakkai smiled, sitting on the bottom step. "I was worried."  
  
The boy gave a thumbs-up. "No problem. I'm rechargeable, remember?"  
  
He nodded. "Sanzo's in the restaurant if we're all ready—"  
  
Hakkai was cut off by a small yelp from behind the closed restaurant door. The trio watched as the door opened, with Sanzo standing in the doorway.  
  
"Don't open that door!" Gaila shouted urgently.  
  
"Too late," Sanzo replied. "Why?"  
  
Something small and grey flew past the monk's feet. The blur continued down the hall, past the three shocked youkai, and up the stairs.  
  
"What the fuck was –that-?!" Gojyo blinked.  
  
"I suppose we should ask Gaila," Hakkai shrugged. He started to stand, but a sneeze forced him back down.  
  
"Bless you," Goku offered.  
  
Hakkai stood up. "Thank you."  
  
Sanzo, by this time, had walked down the hall, followed by Kyo and a rather upset Gaila.  
  
"Did you guys see Harmony?" she asked, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Harmony?" the redhead frowned." 'Y'mean that grey thing?"  
  
"Harmony is Gaila's pet ferret," Kyo explained. "She's had it for years."  
  
"I believe it just ran upstairs, I'm afraid," Hakkai stated sympathetically.  
  
"Oh no!" the purple-haired girl whined, "She could be anywhere!"  
  
"We'll help you look!" Goku volunteered, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sanzo broke in. "I don't think so. We've got to get going."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Sanzo! It won't take that long!"  
  
Gojyo leaned against the banister. "You –were- the one who opened the door."  
  
Sanzo glared at the kappa, then looked at Goku. Something moderately close to guilt passed through his eyes, then he sighed. "Fine. But you'd better find the damn thing."  
  
"What, no help from his Holiness?' Gojyo smirked.  
  
"I'll help you die, if that's what you'd like," the blond started up the stairs, followed by Goku, Kyo and Gaila.  
  
Hakkai was a bit behind them when he sneezed again. He fell back, and might have fallen down the stairs, had Gojyo not been behind him.  
  
The half-breed caught his friend, steadying him. "Jeez, 'Kai, you okay?"  
  
He sniffed. "I think so. Thanks."  
  
They made it upstairs without further accidents. Sanzo, deciding nothing would get done unless he helped, was giving directions.  
  
"We'll divide into groups and search. Goku and I will take the right hall, Gojyo and Hakkai, take the left."  
  
"We'll go straight ahead," Kyo announced. Their plan established, everyone split up.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo took the left turn at the stairs, bringing them to the hall where their rooms were. Goku and Sanzo's room was at the end, so they decided to start the search there.  
  
"I'm pretty sure and ferret'd be too afraid of the Sanzo-vibes to hide in here," Gojyo remarked, watching with interest as Hakkai wiggled out from under one of the beds.  
  
"Or maybe that's what it wants us to believe," Hakkai sat on the floor. "Do you know how ferrets think?"  
  
Gojyo smirked. "No, but I suppose you do?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," he replied cheerfully. The brunette stood up as his friend laughed.  
  
"Well, there's no Harmony in Sanzo's room," the half-breed shrugged, opening the door.  
  
Hakkai followed him back into the hall. "To say the least."  
  
The next door was to their own room, which was slightly ajar. Gojyo frowned. "Did you leave the door open?"  
  
"No, but Hakuryuu was inside. He probably just went out for a fly." The pair stepped inside. There was no sign of the dragon, but one of the beds was messed up.  
  
Gojyo stood next to Hakkai as the shorter man fussed with it. "Neat freak."  
  
Hakkai was about to respond when something jumped out at him from the blanket. He yelped in surprise, backing up into Gojyo. The two fell to the floor in a tangled pile. Both watched in shock as the grey streak of Harmony the ferret ran from the room and into the hall.  
  
"Found it," Gojyo said helpfully.  
  
"Great," Hakkai replied. "Now let's go catch it."  
  
The redhead smirked. "In a minute. It's totally against my nature not to take advantage of a compromising position." He leaned over the shorter man.  
  
"Um...wait a minute..."  
  
"Nope," he started to close the distance between them.  
  
Hakkai tried to put up a hand, but both were pinned under him. "Gojyo..."  
  
"Hmm?" They were face to face, noses almost touching. Hakkai opened his mouth to reply.  
  
Then he sneezed again.  
  
Gojyo frowned, not moving. "Thanks," he said flatly.  
  
Hakkai winced. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you..."  
  
He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Way to kill the mood." Hakkai started laughing as the half-breed stood. "Rain check. I guess we can go back to looking for the fuzzy freak."  
  
He helped Hakkai up, and the two resumed their ferret hunt.  
  
"Ya know," Gojyo remarked casually, "I think you're allergic to the damn thing." Having finished the last room on the hall without further sighting, the pair waited by the stairs for the others.  
  
"I've been suspecting as much myself," he answered, leaning backwards on the banister.  
  
"Rodent fur, huh?" Gojyo shrugged, grinning. "I wonder why you don't sneeze around Goku."  
  
"Because a monkey isn't a rodent, moron," Sanzo cut in as he and Goku came from the other hall.  
  
"I'm not a monkey!" Goku protested.  
  
Hakkai crossed his arms. "I suppose you didn't find Harmony either?"  
  
Sanzo shook his head, annoyed. "Not a trace of the furball."  
  
"Well," Gojyo offered, "we figured out Hakkai's allergic to said furball. We can use him as a ferret tracker or something."  
  
Goku blinked. "Can you really do that?"  
  
"Idiots..." Sanzo muttered with a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Actually," Hakkai mused, "there might be something to that idea—"he sneezed again.  
  
"It's ferret action!" the redhead grinned.  
  
"Heads up!" Kyo yelled as he and Gaila came into view, chasing Harmony down the corridor.  
  
Both Goku and Gojyo jumped down, attempting to catch the grey blur as it ran past them. The two crashed into each other, bonking heads in the process, and Harmony narrowly avoided them both, streaking down the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Goddammit, stupid monkey!" Gojyo rubbed his head. "Watch that hard head of yours!"  
  
"Damn kappa!" Goku countered, holding his own head. "You let it get away!"  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Gaila asked, coming to a halt at the stairs.  
  
"They'll live," Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Your rat went downstairs," Sanzo nodded to the reception room.  
  
"Let's go!" Goku, his injury already forgotten, ran down the steps. The others followed.  
  
Kyo sighed. "Well, what now?"  
  
Sanzo threw his hands up. "You'd think that with six of us, we'd have found the damn thing by now!"  
  
Gojyo grabbed Hakkai by the shoulders, turning in the direction of the office.  
  
"Gojyo, what are you--?" the redhead turned again, taking them into the hall. Hakkai sneezed.  
  
"This way!" Gojyo proclaimed, running down the hall, dragging Hakkai by the arm.  
  
Goku's mouth gaped in awe. "It –does- work!" He ran after the two, trailed closely by the remaining three.  
  
Once everyone was in the restaurant, Sanzo shut the door. "Okay. It's confined to this room."  
  
"And the kitchen," Gaila supplied.  
  
Goku went toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna set a trap!"  
  
"Me too!" the girl joined him. Kyo followed.  
  
Goku nodded. "Okay. The three of us are gonna find the stuff for the trap. You guys keep looking in here."  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't stop for a snack," Gojyo called after them.  
  
---  
  
"Right. Explain how this bunch of junk is gonna catch the rat..." Gojyo motioned to the jumble of ropes the three kids had wound around the room.  
  
"It's to move the cage," Goku pointed to the orange crate, hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"When Harmony eats the lettuce, it triggers the ropes to let go of the cage, and it drops on her," Kyo continued.  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure lettuce is going to do the trick?"  
  
Gaila nodded. "It's her favourite."  
  
"What do we do in the mean time?" Hakkai had taken to breathing through his mouth, after close proximity to ferret-fumes had sent him into a sneezing fit.  
  
"We wait quietly for Harmony to take the bait," Kyo answered.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. The ferret soon emerged, tempted by the lettuce and convinced by the silence that she'd been given up on. Everyone stood as still as possible as the furred creature scurried out carefully from under a counter.  
  
Harmony nibbled on the leafy vegetable. The trap was triggered, but it stopped suddenly.  
  
"Shit," Sanzo whispered, "Hakkai, close in on it."  
  
Hakkai, opposite the monk, nodded, and the two started moving closer.  
  
Goku looked down at his feet. Seeing the rope trapped under a shoe, he lifted his foot up, allowing the rope to continue. The opposition removed, the trap was set into motion once again.  
  
The rope's pull became stronger as it moved faster, zipping around the room, tripping Sanzo in the process. Hakkai managed to catch him, but at that moment the ropes spun around the two, tying them together. The crate, knocked out of sync, landed next to them, causing Harmony to panic and make a run for it.  
  
"No!" Goku ran after the ferret, pushing past Sanzo and Hakkai, tangling them further. The boy chased the rodent under a table, hitting his head on the edge. He fell back, landing on his butt. "Ow! Dammit!"  
  
Gojyo, who had been attempting to free the captive monk and youkai, now turned to take over the chase. Kyo grabbed a bucket and ran after the grey streak as well.  
  
"I got it!" the kappa called.  
  
"I got it!" Kyo countered.  
  
The two cornered Harmony. The blond slammed the bucket down, right as Gojyo reached to grab the ferret. The half-breed yelled as the bucket crushed his hands.  
  
"Oh crap!" Kyo yelped, dropping the pail. Harmony ran on.  
  
Gaila ran to the orange crate and snatched it up. It was still attached to the rope, yanking Hakkai and Sanzo a bit before pulling taut. The girl, holding the crate tightly, was snapped back when the rope stopped, pulling her feet out from under her. She fell with a squeak.  
  
Harmony looked around curiously. There was a noise from the window as Hakuryuu nudged it open, expecting it to be mealtime.  
  
Hakkai thought fast. "Hakuryuu, catch the ferret, please!"  
  
Hakuryuu kyuued and flew at the grey ball of fur. It scooped the rodent up easily, flying over to his owner proudly.  
  
The brunette sighed in relief. "Good job. Mission accomplished."  
  
"Now someone get us the hell out of here," Sanzo growled, struggling against the bonds.  
  
"I dunno," Gojyo walked over to the pair, rubbing his injured hands. "It looks good. You two are a cute couple." He smirked.  
  
"Quit playin' around," Goku frowned, trying to untangle the ropes. Kyo helped him.  
  
Gaila took Harmony from Hakuryuu, holding her lovingly. "Thanks. Good thing your dragon came in when he did."  
  
Gojyo leaned down next to Goku whispering confidentially. "Hey monkey, if you stall 'till I get back, I'll give you an extra meatbun at dinner."  
  
The boy considered this, the hissed back. "Hurry up."  
  
The kappa nodded and left, while Goku pretended to hit a very stubborn knot. A minute later, Gojyo ran back through the door.  
  
"Say cheese!" he yelled, holding up a camera.  
  
"Don't you –dare-!" Sanzo ordered.  
  
Gojyo ignored the warning, snapping a quick picture. He grinned. "That was fun."  
  
"I'm going to make you eat that camera," Sanzo swore. "Hurry up Goku."  
  
"I'm workin' on it," the monkey replied. Hakkai laughed, and Hakuryuu landed gently on his head.  
  
Gaila smiled at Kyo. "Can we –please- keep them?"  
  
---  
  
"It was nice of them to give us another room," Hakkai smiled, sitting on one of the beds in the new double.  
  
Gojyo crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, Harmony was in the other one. You'd have died sneezing all night."  
  
He nodded. "The whole thing was amusing. It's nice to do something off-the- wall every so often."  
  
The redhead sat down beside him, playing with his camera. "Hey, I got one more shot on this roll. Wanna take one together?"  
  
Hakkai shrugged. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Great." Gojyo wrapped an arm over the shorter man's shoulders, holding the camera at arm's length toward them. "Ready?"  
  
Hakkai nodded. Gojyo quickly leaned over and kissed his friend. The brunette made a surprised noise, and the half-breed took that opportunity. Hakkai shuddered as Gojyo's tongue ran across the roof of his mouth.  
  
He registered a flash of light, but he was beyond caring.  
  
---  
  
End! This chappeh's one of my favourites! It was so much fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. It's a bit silly, but isn't that what Saiyuki's all about? Mixin' it up! [grins]  
  
Here's a poll question for all the anime-watchers. Do you watch Saiyuki in subtitle first, or dub?  
  
Crimson1: Glad you think it's getting better! I hope to talk to you sometime! As to the typos (I got this in Hydrophobia too...that one was funny...), I type on 50% view so no one sees what I write (it's a public library compeh) so I miss things that don't come up on spell-check. I'll hafta edit personally from now on.  
  
Zelgadis55: I know Sanzo was being an ass, but it was all I could think of for plot's sake. But Goku won in the end!  
  
Me-Nuriko: [blinks] Should Goku have hit Sanzo before kissing him? XD  
  
keistje: [grins] Glad the romance was to your liking. I have trouble writing romance scenes. I think it comes from lack thereof in RL... [sweatdrops] I'll beh sure to start working on another 39 for your site!  
  
KarotsaMused: [winks] My favourite line in the entire chappeh. It's so Sanzo.  
  
KawaiiLilMarron: Now –there's- a scene I'd love. But even if I wasn't a naïve wimp with under-developed writing skills...I don't think Hakuryuu would appreciate that. And btw, I'm staking you now on lj, mmkay? Ideas for 'Anything but Ordinary'? Hmm...maybeh a school event or something?  
  
Anyway, until next time! 


	6. The Trouble With Hakkai

The Trouble With H

Chapter Six: The trouble With...Hakkai

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. With the con, and the week after with new jobs and trying to help Gabby-koi not go crazy, I haven't been able to write nor go to the library to post anything. I was amazed that 'Bring on the Rain' was my 40th ficceh! I've been here THAT long! So happy! Oh yeah, I'm finally at the halfway point in Gensomaden DVDs too!

Anyway, this is where those mix-ups I promised come in. [grins] I think this one's Karot-san's fault. And Chi belongs to Chi. [snorts]

---

"Hey, lemme see!"

"No way."

"C'mon!"

"Dude, you're –so- not old enough!"

"Quit bein' a jerk! Lemme see!"

"Fine, whatever."

"What the hell is –that-?!"

"Toldya you weren't old enough."

"I'm –not- looking back there," Sanzo put his face in his hands.

Hakkai laughed. "It does sound rather risqué, doesn't it?"

"I've no doubt that was the intention."

"What're you talking about?" Goku's head popped in between the two front seats. Hearing the two front passengers converse, Gojyo laughed loudly. Goku frowned, catching the drift. "Pervert."

"You're the one who wanted to see," the half-breed teased. He tossed an envelope at Sanzo. "Just so you don't think I'm seducing your pet monkey."

"That's an image no one wants to see," the blond replied, opening the envelope. Inside were the pictures from Gojyo's camera. "You do realize I will destroy these, right?"

Gojyo smirked, holding up an identical envelope. "Or something to that effect. So I got two sets."

"Foiled again," Hakkai joked.

"You're in there too, if you recall..." the redhead hovered above Goku, who was trying to see the pictures as Sanzo flipped through them with mild interest.

"Yes, but nothing I'd—"he stopped abruptly, "Sanzo, let me see those please."

The monk looked at him curiously. "You're driving."

He started to flush pink. "I need to see something."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Something you don't want us to see?"

Hakkai made an attempt to grab the pictures with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel. Sanzo avoided it easily. "A bad time to let me know you're a sadist," Hakkai responded, worried.

Sanzo flipped to the next picture, looking for a reaction. Hakkai winced. The blond handed him the envelope, rolling his eyes. "Don't have a heart attack."

"Thank you," Hakkai sighed, pocketing the incriminating evidence.

"Although," Sanzo continued with an evil little smile, "it could prove interesting. Gojyo, let me see the other set."

"NO!" Hakkai blurted out.

Gojyo snorted. "Sorry Blondie, but I don't think poor 'Kai could take it."

"Whoa," Goku blinked, watching his three companions, "Sanzo and Gojyo just teamed up to pick on Hakkai! This is new..."

"So it would seem..." Hakkai muttered miserably.

The kappa and the monk, as if to deny this statement, dropped the subject. This was perfectly fine with Hakkai, who was ready to destroy the pictures himself. Not that he wanted to, but he would almost rather that than Sanzo or Goku finding that last picture.

He didn't really understand why Gojyo had done that to begin with. But that was just how things were with him. And far be it from Hakkai to attempt to analyze Gojyo.

"You're not paying attention," Sanzo poked the brunette's shoulder in semi-annoyance.

"W-what?" Hakkai left his mental reverie.

"I said we'll stop up here for a break," the blond continued. Hakkai nodded.

It was while the green-eyed youkai was out collecting water at a nearby stream when Sanzo spoke again. "The pictures."

Gojyo looked up at him from where he lay, resting against a tree. "Hmm? We've peaked your interest, have we? Curiosity killed the monk."

"Why's Hakkai so uptight about some pictures?" Goku frowned, tired of being ignored. "You know I hate secrets!"

Gojyo shrugged, feeling a bit guilty. "I pulled a prank on him last night and he's embarrassed," he held the second envelope thoughtfully over his head. "I wonder if it was a bit uncalled for..."

Sanzo snatched the envelope out of his hand. "What did you do?"

The redhead braced himself on his elbows, raising a curious eyebrow at him. "You're sounding awfully protective..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Goku shot out suddenly.

Sanzo glared at Gojyo before starting through the pictures. "I don't need you doing anything that makes this damn trip any more difficult than it already is." He flipped to the last photograph. "Humph."

"What is it?" Goku popped up beside him. "Sanzo, tell me!"

Sanzo frowned. "It's none of your concern." He turned his back to both of them, only to find a shocked Hakkai standing on the edge of the clearing.

The brunette froze in place, water bucket held tightly in his hands. "You didn't..."

"It makes no difference," Sanzo said simply, tossing the pictures back to Gojyo, who almost cringed as he pocketed them.

"Then why can't I see?" Goku whined.

The blond slammed his fan down on the boy's head. "Because I said so. Now stop your noise and do something productive."

Goku rubbed the lump on his head. "I –hate- secrets..."

---

The ride into town was quiet. Almost unbearably so for Goku. Whatever was in those pictures had made Hakkai upset, and he wasn't speaking. Gojyo was looking worried, so much so that he didn't start any fights. Sanzo wasn't talking per usual. With no one to talk to, Goku was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and bored.

He was glad when the town came into view, small as it was. The inn was even smaller, a deserted little building on the edge of the village. When the four walked inside, the counter was empty.

"Anyone here?" Gojyo called.

"Uh, yeah," an annoyed female voice responded. A brown head popped up from behind the counter. "I'm not –that- short ya know..." The girl was young, maybe fourteen, with long brown hair and an oddly mature smirk. She leaned on the counter.

"We were wondering if you had any rooms available." Hakkai asked.

"Sure. But if you're looking for dinner you're gonna be disappointed. The food here's not the greatest."

"We'll take that into consideration."

"I'm Chi, if you need anything. I've got double rooms for ya, but all the group ones are taken." The girl looked rather boredly through her room list.

"Two doubles will be fine then," Hakkai smiled.

The rooms were secured and the four went upstairs. Sanzo immediately walked into one of the doors. Hakkai followed, much to Gojyo and Goku's surprise. The door closed abruptly, leaving the other two standing in the hall.

"I think he's mad at you," Goku said, opening the other door.

"Dammit," Gojyo flopped down on one of the beds with a sigh of frustration. He took out his pictures again, looking through them idly. He laid some of them on the bed in front of him so Goku could see.

The boy looked at them curiously. "You've got a lot of pictures of Sanzo and Hakkai," he said frowning.

Gojyo smiled. "Yeah. They seem to wind up in compromising positions a lot. I like to take advantage of it."

Goku leaned over the pictures to investigate further. "They're really kinda close, aren't they?"

"I guess. I think they just understand each other because they're so similar."

"Hey Gojyo..." Goku looked up, "Did you ever get the feeling...that maybe the two of them..." he tried to think of a way to finish.

Gojyo picked up on it. "Think they have a thing goin'? I've thought about it a few times, but I really doubt it." Suddenly, Gojyo got a really mean idea. "Although...who knows –what- goes on when we're not around..."

Goku wasn't looking at him, staring intently at the pictures on the bed. He picked one up, examining it. "So they could be..."

"Paranoid, monkey?" the redhead grinned. "If you really wanna know, you should check it out. Spy on em for awhile, see it there's something going on."

The two looked up as a knock came from the door. "We're going out for dinner. Sanzo says move fast," Hakkai said without waiting for an answer, and then was gone.

"Spying?" the boy blinked.

"Yeah. Find out if all these pictures are really accidents..."

---

Goku and Gojyo sat together at dinner, ensuring that Hakkai and Sanzo would have to sit next to each other. The meal was a bit awkward. Hakkai still wasn't talking, to Gojyo at least. And since Sanzo didn't really talk much, neither did he.

Goku, however, was preoccupied with his investigation. He watched the two carefully, looking for any hints of romantic interest. He found none, but he wasn't convinced. Neither of them were the type to publicly express things anyway.

He knocked his fork to the floor. Casually leaning under the table to retrieve it, he looked at the two, making sure nothing was going on under the table. He was rewarded with a total lack of proof. This was turning out to be a very hard investigation. But it was a challenge, and Goku was determined to find out anything. He needed to be sure Hakkai wasn't trying to take Sanzo from him.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sanzo asked suddenly. Goku blinked, realizing he was still leaning under the table. He sat back up quickly.

"Nothing. Just lost my fork!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, but didn't ask further. Gojyo elbowed him in the side, muttering confidentially. "Smooth move..."

Goku couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so he let it slide.

After dinner, the monkey paced across the room for awhile. Gojyo watched, disinterested. Finally, after a half hour or so, he hit his limit.

"Would you stop that already!" he snapped, closing his eyes.

Goku stood in place. "I can't help it!"

"You'd better, or you're gonna have more to worry about than Sanzo and 'Kai goin' at it!"

Goku gasped. "You thing they're doing –that-?!"

Gojyo looked up curiously. "Isn't that what this's all about?"

"I just thought they liked each other!" Goku whined. "That's even worse!!"

"Cripes..." Gojyo muttered, exasperated.

"I didn't find anything at dinner."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, eager to get the boy out of his sight for awhile. "So go outside and look through their window. There's a big tree outside it. Be a good monkey and climb."

The brunette glared angrily. "I'm not a monkey, stupid kappa!"

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, the more time you're in here, the more time Sanzo and Hakkai have –all alone-..."

Golden eyes widened. Goku ran to the door, slamming it on his way out. Gojyo sighed.

"Baka..."

---

The huge tree loomed over the boy's head as he looked up. To anyone else, it might be difficult, but Goku was adept at climbing trees, all monkey jokes aside. He scurried up the trunk, hopping from branch to branch until he located the room he was interested in. the branch under the window was sturdy, and the window gave a good view of inside, thanks to Hakkai's penchant for opening the curtains in a room. Goku peered inside.

Sanzo was laying on one of the beds, lounging with a cigarette in hand. Hakkai was sitting upright on the other bed, reading a book quietly. Goku frowned.

"Well, this isn't getting me anywhere..."

He decided to wait a few minutes, in case one of them did something. Goku wasn't a being of patience, and he soon grew restless. He was about to give up and return to his room when something moved in the corner of his eye.

Hakkai stood up, setting his book aside. Sanzo looked up at him. "What?"

The brunette moved closer to the window. Goku ducked. Hakkai studied it critically. "I though I saw something outside."

"Crap!" Goku hissed. He scanned his perch quickly, looking for some way to remain unseen. He spotted the ledge under the window and dove for it, clinging to the stone building.

Hakkai ha reached the window ledge by this time, and peered out of it. "I was sure I saw a flash of colour..."

Sanzo got up, coming to stand beside his friend. "Probably a bird or something," he muttered. He looked too, knowing that Hakkai's instincts were never to be dismissed.

Goku remained on the ledge, right under the two scanning outside. He felt something pulling at his leg. Looking down, he saw one of the branches had stuck to his pants cuff. Wiggling his leg, he freed it, causing the branch to snap back into place.

The fast motion of the branch caused Hakkai to step back in alarm, bumping into Sanzo and tripping on the monk's robe hem. The brunette fell against him, knocking them both to the floor, Hakkai on top of Sanzo.

Seeing the window suddenly free, Goku peeked inside once again, only to find Hakkai sprawled on top of Sanzo. He gasped.

Hakkai flushed deeply. "My apologies."

"Just get up," Sanzo muttered uncomfortably.

Hakkai moved to comply, but before he could, the window flew open, and something sprang bodily on top of the two. Sanzo let out a cry, having the air crushed out of him. Hakkai yelped in surprise, getting pinned between monk and monkey.

"I KNEW IT!" Goku cried, perched on top of the two, "Hakkai, how could you?!"

"What?!" Hakkai blinked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sanzo yelled, gasping fro breath.

"He was trying to kiss you!"

Sanzo's eye twitched. A dangerous sign. "Both of you get the hell off me!"

Goku scrambled off Hakkai, who rolled onto the floor beside Sanzo. The blond sat up, holding a hand to his chest. Hakkai braced himself on his arms, looking curiously at Goku, face still pink.

"Now," Sanzo said irritably, "What the hell is going on?"

"Hakkai's in love with you!'

Hakkai stared shocked at Goku. "What?"

"That's no reason to—"Sanzo's anger was replaced with surprise. "What?"

"I've seen the pictures! And you were on top of him here! Trying to take advantage of sharing a room!" Goku pointed at Hakkai accusingly.

The green-eyed youkai blinked a few times, and then started laughing. To everyone's surprise, Sanzo looked to be holding back his own laughter.

"Goku, I don't know who put s these thoughts into your head, but there's nothing between us." Hakkai said.

"But you were—"

"I tripped over him and we fell."

"Which reminds me," Sanzo interjected, "Just what were you doing outside our window in the first place?"

Now Goku looked embarrassed. "Um...trying to see if you guys were...uh..."

"Please don't finish," Hakkai blurted.

"That's why Hakkai didn't want us to see the pictures! And that's why Sanzo wouldn't show them to me! You didn't want me to find out!"

Sanzo's reply was a swift paper fan to the head. "Just shut up."

"But—"

"Hakkai and I are –not—"

"Please don't finish that either," Hakkai cut in.

"I can guess where you got this idea though," Sanzo continued. "Tell that damn kappa to do something else for fun. "

Hakkai thought of something suddenly. "Gojyo showed you the pictures?"

Goku nodded. Hakkai paled.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, lighting a new cigarette. "Then you should obviously know that Hakkai isn't in love with me, you stupid saru."

Goku looked at Hakkai, who nodded in agreement. He looked towards the door, then got up and opened it. Gojyo fell inside the room. He looked up at the three and grinned.

"Hey guys..."

"You tricked me!" Goku snapped.

"Yep. But it was for a good reason!" he stood up.

"What might that be?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo held up the camera. "New roll."

Then he ran out the door, narrowly avoiding a bullet. Goku ran after him, yelling insults. Hakkai shut the door behind them and sighed.

"A picture's worth a thousand words I suppose..." Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai sat down on the bed. "Yes, and right now, all of them aren't suitable for all audiences."

---

Today's mission...failed! References... anyway...standard whining about comments apply. [giggles] Hakkai said risqué...

Zoutou: Thankehs!

KarotsaMused: Hmm...I've been getting attached to the dub. I do that a lot tho. I like the dubs no one else does, like Slayers. [grins] Glad you liked the chappeh tho!

Broken Reflections: Glad you're enjoying it!

keistje: I agree. Both is good. And don't worry, the 5th DVD only made meh wanna do more 39 stuffs!

Zelgadis55: I totally didn't know about the whole act thing when I wrote this. [giggles] I've soooo gotta watch that!

Thank you focesmith: I love giving a daily dose of Saiyuki-brand humour! I've done that a lot too, putting on both. It's really amusing sometimes.

Crimson1: I've got a few of Gojyo's photos drawn, if I could ever get my scanner cord back from someone. Oh, and I tried to e-mail you, but I think it failed? I used the address on FF.N...

Me-Nuriko: Another sub hater? [blinks] I almost feel bad for liking the sub. Almost. And sure, copies of photos for everyone!

Sundaire: My apologies. I claim ignorance (tho that's not the best thing to claim, is it?) I hope the story made up for my irking your pet-peeve!

KawaiiLilMarron: Murdered with love...it's the way to go. You must promise to let meh see those cosplay piccehs! [cries] I want the Saiyuki game...

Until next time guys!


	7. The Trouble With Hair

The Trouble With H

Chapter Seven: The Trouble With...Hair

A/N: Heading to the end I think, for the plan anyway. I never thought I'd actually –get- this far... Everyone keeps telling meh to keep going! Which means, I'm now taking requests for after chappeh nine! Anything with an 'h' will beh considered! Here's one for Pai, who figured out my weakness for dedication reciprocation.

Oh yeah, and the picceh in question is that last one on the roll Gojyo took in chappeh five. Remember that one? [winks]

---

Gojyo woke up with a knot of dread in the pit of his stomach. Usually the morning brought some eagerness, despite the early hours, but today's sunrise brought only a bad feeling. It took him a moment, disoriented by a rude awakening by a certain monkey, to remember why.

He and Hakkai hadn't spoken since yesterday morning, and he was wicked pissed. Gojyo sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair with a curse. In his own defense, Hakkai was getting all worked up over a stupid picture. But it –was- his fault for letting Sanzo see it when Hakkai obviously didn't want him to.

"Damn monk, probably knew it already..." he leaned back against the headboard, grabbing his cigarettes from the nightstand and shaking one out.

"Knew what?" Goku asked, coming out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel vigorously through his hair.

Gojyo glared, lighting his cigarette. "None of your damn business."

Goku frowned. "God, cranky much? You guys have been so moody lately—it's getting on my nerves!"

The redhead scoffed. "You're a fine one to talk. Jumping through windows onto people."

"It was all your fault!"

He got out of bed without reply, stretching dramatically and walking to the doorway. He paused. "Hey kid, if threesomes are your thing, more power to ya...but I'll pass."

"PERVERT!" Goku yelled, throwing one of his nearby boots at him. It bounced off the doorframe, landing on the floor outside.

Gojyo was already down the hall, walking casually to the next room.

---

Hakkai had decided, ever since Gojyo had let Sanzo see the picture, not to talk about it. He was going to pretend nothing had happened. But talking to the redhead would only lead to anger on one of their parts, so he decided also not to talk to Gojyo until this had blown over a bit.

Leave it to Goku to come through...a window in this case, but it helped nonetheless. With everyone's attention on his little stunt from last night, the infamous picture was now on the back burner. So went the soap opera that was the ikkou's lives.

Hakkai lay on his bed, eyes closed. Getting up early had both its good and bad sides. Everything was packed and ready, leaving him with nothing to do but wait for Goku and Gojyo. Sanzo had left already, out somewhere. He didn't care to tell, and Hakkai didn't care to ask.

Upon retrospect, maybe silent treatment hadn't been the best idea. Gojyo didn't get upset much—unless you tried to kill him, and even that was met casually at times—but when he did he could hold a mean grudge. Hakkai had been on the receiving end of such a grudge only once, and he was not anxious to do so again.

He frowned. "Although it –was- his fault..."

Something hit his face hard. He yelped, clamping a hand over his stinging cheek. He opened his eyes only to find Gojyo leaning over him. "You flicked me?!"

"What a drama queen," the redhead crossed his arms, sitting on the bed beside his shocked friend. "Stop ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Like I did? If you'd have told me, instead of just pretending I didn't exist, we could've talked about anything else!" he leaned back, resting his arms behind his head.

Hakkai poked him in the side. "Hindsight is always 20-20."

Gojyo wiggled a little. "Whatever –that- means."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Gojyo spoke up again. "Look, I'm sorry I let the picture get out, okay?"

Hakkai sighed. "I suppose I did get a little more upset than was needed."

"Although I think Goku got more upset than you, and he didn't even see the damn thing!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Which leads me to my next point..."

Gojyo winced. "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry about that too. But you weren't talking. I needed –something- to do!"

"I'll admit...it was kind of funny...after the fact." He looked at his friend and smiled.

"So...we're okay then?" Gojyo leaned on a hand.

"I believe so." Hakkai stood. "But I think we'd better get moving before Sanzo gets back and yells at you and Goku for not being ready."

The kappa grinned. "I –always- ready!"

Hakkai shook his head.

---

With the two again on speaking terms, the day's journey progressed smoothly. Or as smoothly as one could get with the Sanzo party. The town was too far, so it wound up being another fun campout.

After dinner, Hakkai decided to go out for a little nature walk. Gojyo went with him, eager to make up for their missed day in conversation.

"You've still got it, don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Hakkai stopped dead in his tracks. "Got what?'

"The picture," Gojyo smirked. "I know you've still got it."

The subject established, Hakkai continued walking, more for something else to concentrate on that for an actual destination. "I have all the pictures. I've got the first set, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about the envelope. I'm talking about –that- picture."

Hakkai suddenly developed a fascination with a hangnail. "Yes. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just wanted to know if it was the kind of thing you'd throw away."

"What kind of question is that?"

The redhead dismissed him with a wave. "Never mind. It's not important."

They started to head back, finding something easier to talk about, like driving conditions, weather, demons they'd seen. They were almost to the camp when they heard something above them.

Gojyo looked up. "What do you think that was?"

"Probably just some squirrel or something," Hakkai answered, walking on.

Gojyo stood, looking up into the tree. He could see something moving, but he couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to take any interest in him, so the half-breed shrugged and started walking again.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Goku cried, leaping from his hiding place in the tree onto the surprised redhead.

Gojyo was thrown to the ground, Goku landing on his legs before jumping up again. The kappa was after him in a second, chasing him through the campsite. "Damn monkey! What the hell is your defect? You can't go around jumping on people like that! You coulda killed me!"

Hakkai and Sanzo watched the two run around for awhile, before the blond grew annoyed. "Shut the hell up and stop acting like little kids!"

"You're no fun," Goku pouted, slumping down on ground in front of the fire.

"I'll show you no fun," the monk replied, yanking the boy up by his shirt. "Bedtime monkey."

"Aw man!"

Gojyo smirked, sitting down next to Hakkai, watching the monkey get dragged off. "Be a good monkey and do as mommy says!"

"You wanna go too?"

Gojyo hid behind Hakkai. "No mother..."

Sanzo glared, shoving Goku into the tent and climbing in after him.

Hakkai yawned. "It is getting late. We should probably get some rest as well."

"I suppose..." Gojyo ran a hand through his hair, only to have something scrape his hand. "Ow! What the hell?"

Hakkai, who had gotten up to extinguish the campfire, looked over at him. "What?"

"I think there's something in my hair," the half-breed replied, pulling the end of his hair into vision. It was covered in tiny burrs, snagged in the locks of red.

"Oh my."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gojyo whined, attempting to pick out one of the barbs.

"They must've fallen from the tree when Goku shook it over you," Hakkai reasoned, sitting beside him again and examining the mess. "They seem to be caught hard."

"Fuck..." he slumped his shoulders, sulking.

"Come here," Hakkai motioned him to sit on the ground in front of him. Gojyo obeyed, and the brunette began to pull the sticky burrs out of his hair.

Gojyo winced as another one was pulled. "Jeez, try to be a little more gentle with it, will ya?"

"I'm trying to be careful," he answered honestly, "but these things are really stuck. Goku must've tangled them up when he landed on you."

It took a few minutes to get one section of hair free from the plants. Hakkai was working methodically through the mess, and Gojyo, despite the small pains, was trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

"You're awfully quiet," Hakkai remarked, tossing another of the burrs to the side after being freed from the tangles.

Gojyo mumbled a reply. "Sleepy. People messing with my hair makes me go to sleep."

"I'll save that for future reference," Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah, you do that..." Gojyo yawned, laying his head on one of Hakkai's knees. The green-eyed youkai turned pink. Gojyo mumbled something.

Hakkai leaned down closer. "What?"

"I said thanks..."

Hakkai finished another section of hair. He ran his hand through it, untangling it. It fell through his fingers and he heard Gojyo sigh.

He smiled again. "No problem."

The brunette continued to work his way through the barbs and tangles in his friend's hair, aware of the lack of consciousness coming from him. It was late, and it was getting rather hard to keep himself from dozing off. He yawned for what seemed the thousandth time, his hands seemingly performing their task of their own accord.

"Sometimes," he said jokingly, "I think you're more trouble than you're worth."

About two hours later, Gojyo's hair was free of the offending burrs, and Hakkai was ready to sleep sitting upright. He grabbed the redhead's shoulders, easing him onto the ground. Hakkai couldn't pick Gojyo up, so he went into the tent and got their blankets. He lay down beside his friend, covering them both with the covers and sighing. He could finally go to sleep.

He opened an eye, looking at the sleeping figure beside him. He wasn't lying about people messing with his hair. It was all the kappa could do to stay awake as long as he did.

Gojyo rolled over in his sleep. Hakkai scooted over, closing the distance.

---

Gojyo woke up uncharacteristically early that morning, finding Hakkai lying next to him with an arm over his waist. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake the brunette. He felt bad, falling asleep last night, leaving Hakkai to get all those things out of his hair. But Hakkai had finished, and even slept out here with him instead of leaving him in favour of the warm tent. He leaned over and kissed Hakkai's forehead.

Green eyes opened and blinked. "Gojyo...?"

Gojyo smiled. "Morning!"

Hakkai sat up. "Is it really?"

"Yep. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll handle packing."

"No, it's alright..."

The redhead leaned in close, eye to eye with his friend. "You stayed up way too late helping me. So now you're gonna sleep. Got it?"

"But—"

"No buts," he interrupted. He blinked, noticing something in Hakkai's hair. He started laughing.

Hakkai tilted his head questionably. "What?"

Gojyo reached over, yanking a bit of Hakkai's hair. He pulled out one of the barbs, showing it to him. "I think you slept on them."

"Oh no..." Hakkai sighed.

Gojyo moved to the tree stump Hakkai had sat on last night, pulling the brunette in front of him. "Don't worry. Your hair's a lot shorter than mine. It shouldn't take as long."

Hakkai sat on the ground, letting Gojyo pull the plants out of his hair. It was a lot easier since Hakkai's hair was so short, and it was only about half an hour before the brunette was free of the barbs.

Hakkai hadn't spoken in some time. Gojyo had guessed that he'd fallen asleep. He was about to lay the shorter man back down when Hakkai tilted his head upward to look at Gojyo.

"Though you were asleep," Gojyo said, looking down.

"A few more minutes and I would've been," he answered.

Gojyo smiled. "Well, you're all done."

"Thanks..."

"Sure. But now it's time for sleep." He stood, Hakkai lying back down on their blankets. He fell down next to him, ready to curl up with Hakkai until Sanzo hit them awake.

"Hey, Gojyo..." Hakkai mumbled, snuggling in close.

"Hm?"" he put an arm around the brunette, closing his eyes.

"It is the sort of thing I'd keep."

Gojyo nodded, smiling. "G'night."

Hakkai was already asleep.

---

End. Sorter than usual, but it took twice as long. [sweatdrops] Oh well. Kit gave meh some ideas.

Me: What would you do if someone wasn't talking to you?

Kit: Flick them in the eye.

He's very violent, yes? Anyway...onto the review responses!

keistje: I'm gonna have to start a photo album for all these shots Gojyo's getting, ne? Yeah, Gojyo can beh that way sometimes, but it's all in good fun. Right?

KarotsaMused: Yeah, I figured he's got quite the career ahead of him...in blackmail. Actually, the whole camera thing was spur of the moment for chappeh 6. Now it's an entire plotline!

viciouscallisto: Glad to have another 58 fan on board. Just no ganging up with Pai and makig it totally 58, okay? [grins]

Me-Nuriko: I figured someone would think of it. Just an excuse to try an mix things up!

cesmith: Cool, another dub supporter. [smiles] Always glad to give people mental images!

kikvws: [winks] But of course!

Zelgadis55: Heh heh...act cat. Take your time. I get so many new ficcehs from Pai and Karot, it takes most of my time to keep up! I wanna do one for your challenge too, when I get the chance!

Crimson1: No, Goku only saw the ones Gojyo put out. He decided not to show that one, cuz it upset 'Kai so much, but Sanzo and Hakkai think he saw them all. Make sense? I fully intend to continue this as long as possible!

KawaiiLilMaron: [pats her head] Don't worry m'dear! Lots of 58 goodness in this chappeh, right? Picking up on that pattern thing? It was just easier that way. [hands her a tissue]

Well, until next time!


	8. The Trouble With Hide and Seek

The Trouble with H

Chapter Eight: The Trouble With...Hide-and-Seek

A/N: Right. So I'm getting together major ideas for continuing this ficceh. I'm really surprised and flattered that you all want this to keep going! This is my most-reviewed ficceh EVER! Anyway, this is my first time using a certain overly-cute youkai, so...yeah. You'd think that one update a week would leave meh with more to say. I can't think. [winces] I cracked a tooth the other day on lemon drops, so I'm a bit preoccupied...

When Goku woke up, everyone else was gone. He sat up, vaguely wondering why no one had woken him. Usually Sanzo never let anyone sleep in.

Sanzo's things were all packed. Gojyo's and Hakkai's bags were there, but their bedding was missing. Hakuryuu was curled up on Hakkai's bag, sleeping peacefully.

Hakkai's head popped inside the tent, yawning. "Morning Goku," he squirmed inside, and began to pack his things. "Sanzo's ready to go, so you'd better hurry."

"...Hungry..." Goku muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll make breakfast as soon as we get the tent down," he threw his bag outside the tent, Hakuryuu flying to rest on his shoulder, "I'm afraid I slept in."

"Watch where you're throwing bags 'Kai..." Gojyo growled, shuffling in and stuffing his things in his bag.

"Sorry," Hakkai yawned again.

Goku immediately yawned, followed by Gojyo.

The redhead blinked. "Damn contagious yawning."

"Let's go already," Sanzo crossed his arms outside the tent.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your robes in a twist," Gojyo threw his own bag through the tent door, hoping to hit the monk.

"If you two hadn't been up all night doing gods-know-what, you wouldn't have this problem," the blond narrowed his eyes, "If this is going to become a problem--"

"We're coming," Hakkai interrupted, stopping Sanzo from continuing, "I'm just helping Goku pack."

"The monkey can pack his own crap," Sanzo started to walk off, "You two can start loading the jeep."

Hakkai sent Hakuryuu outside to transform.

"But what about breakfast?" Goku pouted.

"Town's only a few hours away. You can wait until then," the blond replied, throwing his bag into the dragon-turned-vehicle.

Goku whined, but said nothing as began to pack his things.

The town was, as Sanzo had said, quite close. They caught a late breakfast and wandered around town for awhile. The village boasted a huge marketplace, and Hakkai made a notice of dwindling supplies. The four parted ways for the afternoon.

"Be back here at twelve or I'll leave you," Sanzo growled, irritated at how much time was being wasted. But supplies were a necessity. He and Hakkai headed to the market.

"You say that every time," Gojyo shrugged, walking off the opposite direction, hands in his pockets.

Goku stood there for a moment, looking from the right to left. Finally he walked straight ahead, deciding to find something to do in the shopping district. The place was heavily crowded for mid-morning, and he was almost tempted to find Hakkai and Sanzo, just for some company.

"HEY! It's the monkey!" a familiar high-pitched voice yelled from behind him. He whirled around to find Lirin standing a bit away, hands on her hips.

"Aw man, not you..."

She ran up to him, smiling in delight. "Yay! I was looking for something to do!"

Goku looked boredly at the girl. "So was I, but not from you."

Her smile turned to a frown. "Hey! What's wrong with me?!"

"Well," Goku shrugged, "If you really wanna fight, at least it'll kill some time..."

She smiled again, adopting a fighting stance. Goku grinned as well, summoning Nyoi-bou. It appeared in the air above his hand, and he grabbed it. Swinging it once, he stood.

Lirin jumped, excited at the prospect of battle. Then suddenly, she stopped, raising a finger to her mouth in thought. "Oh. I forgot. Oniichan said I'm not allowed to fight today."

Goku blinked. "You should really think of these things -before- you get me all ready to fight!"

She smiled again. "Don't worry! He said I couldn't fight you! He didn't say anything about playing with you!"

"....Wanna play Beat-you-with-a-stick?"

She blinked, almost as if considering this. "Hmmm...nah. Oh, I know! Let's play hide-and-seek!"

Goku didn't say anything for a moment. "You're not gonna cheat are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Cuz you're my enemy?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I won't this time!"

He sighed. "Alright."

She jumped up. clapping. "Yay! I'll hide first, and you count!" Before he could protest, she ran off to find a hiding spot.

Goku frowned. "I didn't wanna be it." Deciding it was pointless to argue, he walked to the nearest pole, covering his eyes with an arm and beginning to count.

"One, two, three..."

After counting to fifty, just to be sure she was hidden; he went in search of the young youkai. Realizing it was a very crowded marketplace, he suddenly regretted agreeing to this game. Assuming she wasn't cheating--which she probably was--Lirin could be -anywhere-. He had half a mind to forget the game and go find something better to do, but that would mean leaving Lirin waiting for him. He really didn't want to abandon the girl, as much as a pain as she was.

He walked down the path, looking under various crates and tents. He was beginning to wonder if she hadn't just given up and went home. He hoped so.

"Jeez, you suck at this game Monkey-boy," Lirin muttered.

Goku turned around to find the girl floating behind him, arms crossed. "Thought you said you weren't gonna cheat."

Lirin floated to the ground, leaning all her weight on one foot. "Well, I -assumed- that you could actually find me!"

The brunette decided he didn't want to play anymore. He was going to get rid of Lirin, and go find Sanzo and Hakkai. At least they weren't this annoying. "Well, sorry. I suck, okay. Why don't you go find someone better to play with?"

Lirin leaned in close, until their faces almost touched. She smiled. "Don't worry, I forgive you! It's your turn to go hide now okay? Let's hope you do better at that!"

"But I don't want to--" he started, but the girl disappeared.

He frowned. Maybe if he hid for awhile, she'd get tired of searching and go away. He climbed into a nearby crate, closing the lid. It was a bit small, but he could sit comfortably. All that was left to do was wait.

He had been sitting in the crate for a few minutes when he started to hear a noise. It sounded like someone banging on his crate. Thinking it was Lirin, testing to see if he was there, he kept quiet. Soon the noise stopped. He waited a little longer for her to move out of range, and then pushed the lid.

It didn't budge. He pushed harder, but it wouldn't open. He was stuck in a sitting position, so he couldn't get much force into a push.

"Aw man..."

"Where the hell is the monkey?" Sanzo asked, smashing out another cigarette.

"Well, we're a bit early, so he's still got some time left," Hakkai pointed out, loading the newly acquired supplies into Jiipu.

"He probably found someone gullible enough to give him food for free," Gojyo smirked, lounging in the backseat, "He's got that 'cute lost monkey' look to him."

"Even if someone did decide to feed him, they'd quickly regret it," the blond leaned against the side of the car.

"You don't suppose he got lost, do you?" Hakkai looked back into the crowded market, "It is a rather large place."

"That's a good possibility, considering who we're talking about here," the kappa shrugged.

"Do you think I should go look for him?"

"No, you stay here," Sanzo pushed himself off the car casually, "I'll go. I don't need either of you getting lost as well."

Gojyo leaned down, grinning. "Thought you said you were leaving him. Are you worried?"

"Got a death wish?"

The redhead held his hands out defensively. Sanzo glared at him, then turned and fell back into the crowd. Gojyo and Hakkai watched him.

"They're such a couple..."

"It's quite cute actually..."

As far as days went, Goku had seen worse, but this was not turning out to be a good one. Not only was he stuck in a crate, but his legs were getting cramped from sitting cross-legged so long, it was maddenly boring, and, worst of all, he was getting hungry again.

He hoped the others would start searching for him soon. Sanzo had said he would leave him if he wasn't back on time, but Sanzo said that every time, and he'd yet to do it so far. Besides, Hakkai wouldn't let him, and eventhough he refused to admit it, Sanzo usually didn't go against Hakkai. And Sanzo needed him, right?

He pouted. "Why couldn't I have jumped in a crate of meatbuns?"

Sanzo growled in frustration. He'd been wandering around the thrall of people for near on an hour, with no sign of the boy. When he did find him, he vowed never to let him out of sight for more than a minute.

Gojyo's comment had irked him as well. Usually he didn't take much out of anything the kappa said, but this time had hit a nerve. He wasn't supposed to be searching for his supposed traveling companions; he was supposed to be going West. The fact that finding Goku was his main priority set off an alarm in his head.

But that was something he refused to think about at the time.

After an hour left to his own devices, Goku came to the realization that even if the others searched for him, they wouldn't be thinking to look in crates. This scared him, because the possibility that he wouldn't be found entered his mind for the first time. He had to do something, anything to get the attention of someone that might be curious enough to open the crate. He began rocking back and forth, trying to get the crate to move. Eventually, he got enough momentum going to knock the crate to its side.

No one investigated. And now he was trapped on his side. Definitely not one of his better days.

Sanzo, having been through the entire pathway of the market, was running low on both ideas and patience. He started back to the exit, planning to look again before checking with Hakkai and Gojyo if Goku'd come back after he left.

He came to an intersection in the path. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on, until he heard a very familiar voice giggling. He whirled around looking at a stack of boxes. Lirin sat on the boxes, laughing contently.

She didn't see him. He could just move on and not have to deal with her. But then again, she probably knew what happened to Goku. Decisions decisions...

He stomped over to her, fists clenched. He was going to knock Goku senseless when he found him. Lirin, noticing the irate monk coming her way, squealed in delight.

"It's SANZO!"

"Shut it brat. I don't have time for games," he crossed his arms, "Where's Goku?"

She blinked. "Huh? Your monkey? Haven't--" she stopped, seeing the business end of Sanzo's favourite form of getting his orders obeyed pointed straight at her forehead.

"I won't ask again."

"Monkey's not here! Play with me instead!" She latched on to the arm holding the gun.

Sanzo attempted to shake her off, with no avail. He twitched.

"Owww..." Goku whined, wiggling his arm over to rub his shoulder. He had landed hard on it when he made the crate tip. Upon retrospect, it probably hadn't been the best idea. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Suddenly he heard something from outside. It sounded like a soft thump from right above him. Was someone sitting on the crate? He slammed his fist into the top, hoping to gain the person's attention.

Another idea for the 'bad thing' category.

"OW! Dammit!" He brought his throbbing hand to his chest, cradling it there. It hadn't even worked, if it was really a person after all.

He heard Lirin's voice. "It's SANZO!"

Goku gasped. Sanzo was here! It was probably Lirin sitting on the crate now, and if he didn't do something, Sanzo wouldn't know he was there. He started to wiggle again.

Outside, Lirin was having some difficulty keeping herself on the crate. It was moving. She clamped her hand down on the lid, keeping the other on Sanzo's arm.

"What's with the box?" Sanzo asked.

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked, tightening her hold after the crate almost threw her off.

The blond aimed his gun at the wooden crate.

Inside, Goku struggled to move the crate as much as possible. He had to get Sanzo to notice and investigate. He was pretty sure it was working after he heard Lirin squeal. Then he heard two gunshots. Goku knew the sound could only come from a certain type of gun.

Lirin must've attacked Sanzo! Suddenly filled with both anger and worry, he summoned Nyoi-bou without thinking.

Lirin, still holding onto Sanzo's arm, jumped off the crate as Sanzo fired two shots at the ground next to the jumping box. "Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up." He pried her arms off his own, and turned to leave.

An explosion came from behind him. The monk whirled around to find the crate in splinters, and Goku standing ready for battle.

"Leave him alone!"

Lirin looked from Goku to Sanzo. Then she smiled. "SURPRISE!" Then she disappeared just as a bullet sped past the space she stood.

Danger gone, Goku blinked, looking at Nyoi-bou. "You mean I coulda done that all this time?! AW MAN!"

The paper fan collided with his head. "Dammit! You made me spend an hour looking for you and you were trapped in a damn box?!"

Goku winced, holding his head. "Sorry!"

Sanzo sighed. "Let's just go already."

The boy fell in step beside his guardian. After a few moments of silent walking, Goku peered up at the blond. "You really spent an hour looking for me?"

"So what if I did?"

He blinked. "Nothing. It just makes me happy."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Goku was staring at him earnestly. "Because if you went through all that trouble, it must mean I'm important to you."

The monk, for once, was left with nothing to say. But the honesty in this statement bothered him. "Not necessarily."

"Then why else would you?"

Goku flashed a huge smile, linking his arm around Sanzo's. Sanzo gave an inward sigh, but didn't bother to remove his arm.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Gojyo picked up a card from the deck, then laid his cards down, grinning. "Got it. That's game."

Hakkai put his own cards down contently. "It appears you finally found a game you beat me at."

"Yeah, and I only had to go back to grade school mentality to get it."

He laughed. "It's the thought that counts."

Gojyo smirked, leaning in closer. "Maybe sometime I could teach you my secret."

The brunette gave a halfhearted smile. "The secret to Go Fish?"

The kappa's grin grew wider. "Who says I was talking about cards?"

"Sanzo."

Gojyo tilted his head. "What? Sanzo said? I don't get it..."

"Moron," Sanzo muttered, walking up to the car. Goku trailed happily behind him.

"Hey," Gojyo recovered, turning to face the newcomers, "So you found the monkey. Was he hiding in a tree or something?"

"Shut up, stupid water sprite!" Goku countered, jumping in beside him.

"I'm glad you're safe Goku," Hakkai smiled, starting the Jiipu, "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," the boy looked down, "I ran into Lirin, and she trapped me."

"Playin' around with Sanzo's girlfriend?" Gojyo leaned his head on his hand.

Goku kicked him in the shin. "Why don't you shut up?!"

"Damn monkey!"

"Good to have him back, yes?" Hakkai smiled, glancing at Sanzo quickly before turning his eyes to the road.

Sanzo's mouth twitched in what might have been some semblance of a smile. "If you say so."

The green-eyed youkai nodded, leaving it at that. He'd seen the two before Sanzo had thought to make Goku let go of his arm. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. The monk could have his moments...

"Oi, Sanzo," Goku popped his head in between the two front seats.

He glared. "What now? If you tell me you're hungry, I'm putting you back in that box."

The boy pouted for a second, then shook his head. He smiled, leaning his head on Sanzo's shoulder. "Thank you."

Sanzo's face turned pink, and Goku whipped his head back to the backseat.

"Hey, you apologize for kicking me, stupid monkey brat!"

"Screw off, you deserved it!"

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak.

"Not. A. Word."

The brunette wisely closed it.

A/N: [whines] They're not really as romantic as the earlier chappehs, are they? I promise I'll try to get back on that. [sighs] Kinda cute tho, ne? Anyway, I had another poll question, but I forgot it. I swear I'm spending too much time watching the second season themes. Fuu...[blushes] So, does anyone remember that personality quiz from the fourth DVD? Who did you all get?

I got Sanzo. [blinks]

Mato-ko: Don't worry, I do that too. You should see meh after I watch a movie!

Ranma Higurashi: Another hyper one! I love it!

Kitty Cat-Chan: That is a good idea... [evil laughter]

RazZadig: Obsession is a good thing. Glad I could give a nice calm feeling!

kitsune-oni: I think I can do Homura now, since I started second season a few weeks ago. [grins] And headaches was originally plotted for chappeh 2, but the horror stories got it. Thankehs for all the ideas!

KarotsaMused: I do too...-especially- if I'm getting it washed. And Goku's line was far too cute not to use.

Me-Nuriko: You didn't really think I could keep them fighting for too long, did you? Pai would have my head! XD

Crimson1: Remember when Gojyo kissed Hakkai and took the picceh? THAT'S what all the fuss is over. Sorry if I wasn't clear on it tho...

Ivory Night: [bows] Thankehs.

Zelgadis55: Alright, more ideas! This thing will go on FOREVER! The horoscope one sticks out immediately...

KawaiiLilMarron: [squeals] I'm loved! Spiffy! So many ideas! The handcuff one sounds great! I can see hammocks and hats too... [pictures Sanzo in a jester hat] ...[snickers evilly]

liz: [smiles] Thankehs! I'm glad to know I can do fluff, even if I can't do action...

iamzuul: ...Honestly, I didn't mean anything by that...[smiles] Or did I? [pats on the head] Don't worry...even the goofiest ideas might turn into something...look at this ficceh! XD

Until next time guys!


	9. The Trouble With Handcuffs

The Trouble With H

Chapter Nine: The Trouble With...Handcuffs

A/N: And now for the most innuendo-astic chappeh of the ficceh. [grins] ...If you need to beat anyone up with various livestock, do it to Pai, it's all her fault. I'm just the writer-monkey. [snickers] And since it's her idea, she gets the cameo. [winks] It's all good fun, right Pai-san? [uses Gojyo as a shield] Fifty points if you know where Gojyo's description of Pai came from!

Very minor warning, this chappeh gets a tad more on the citrus side. Not even an orange. Kiwi maybeh? Sadly, so far this this the closest thing I've ever written to pr0n (besides a poor attempt at a Digimon Kensuke that will never beh read by sentient eyes). Hee, I'm a wimp. [grins] Nineteen-wha? Anyway, nothing that anyone still reading this hasn't seen before.

---

"OW!" Goku yelped, holding his head. "What was that for?!"

Sanzo returned the fan to his sleeve. "For making us waste a day trying to find you."

Having spent the better part of the day in town, it was decided that it wasn't a good idea to drive on until they could devote an entire day to the journey. The land that lay ahead wasn't good for camping, and the next town was at least a day away. This pause put Sanzo in a very irratable mood, unfortunately for Goku.

"Well," Hakkai looked up in thought, "We've already gotten supplies, so we've got some time to kill I'm afraid."

"My favourite kind of time," Gojyo grinned, throwing an arm around Hakkai's shoulders. "What do you say we go look around for a good bar? A town like this has gotta have one."

"Rooms first, kappa," Sanzo said flatly. "Feed your addictions on your own time."

"If it makes you feel better, we could stay in the inn and keep you company," the redhead smiled, feigning concern.

Sanzo, walking a bit ahead of the other three, turned to look at Gojyo, who was still leaning on Hakkai. A slight smirk graced his features. "I wasn't talking about alcohol."

The two youkai blinked, giving each other a questioning look. Sanzo kept walking, as Hakkai's face flushed and Gojyo burst out into laughter.

Goku frowned to himself. "Then what -was- he talking about?"

They reached the inn then, leaving the boy with no answer to the question he probably didn't want answered anyway. Inside, the inn was as busy as the market had been. The four had to work their way to the front desk, past the milling crowd.

"Busy day?" Hakkai asked, narrowly dodging a small boy running past.

The innkeeper smiled. "Sorta. Most people are just here for the food." She leaned her head on her hand. She was in her mid-teens, with short auburn hair. Looking to all of them in turn, her smile grew wider. "I was wondering if you'd come by here."

"I beg your pardon?" Sanzo asked carefully.

"The name's Pai," she continued, "I've been hearing all these rumours ablout the imfamous Sanzo-ikkou. Glad you decided to stop here."

"Our reputation precedes us," Gojyo chuckled.

"Is that a good thing?" Goku wondered aloud.

Hakkai blinked. "Imfamous?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, slapping the gold card on the desk in front of the girl. "Whatever. Can we get some rooms?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "But we've only got a couple single rooms left. Um, only two."

"We'll take them, please," Hakkai smiled politely.

Pai squealed excitedly. "This is so cool! Let me know if you guys need anything at all, okay?"

"Dinner?" Goku blurted out before anyone could stop him.

This seemed to amuse the girl even more. "In a few hours. I'll be sure to save a table for you all. It gets pretty full in here."

"Thanks," Gojyo nodded.

Pai squealed again.

---

"So..." the redhead laced his fingers behind his head, "Whatcha think of the chick at the counter?"

Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku, having left Sanzo to sulk in their room, walked through the town.

"She's nice," Goku said, looking through different vendors.

"Pai-san is rather zealous," Hakkai crossed his arms. "It's kind of sweet actually."

Gojyo laughed. "I think it's a bit more 'the call is coming from inside the house', if you know what I mean. But she's cool. It's nice to get some job perks."

"I'm still wondering about the 'imfamous' part," Hakkai smiled good-naturedly.

"Just as long as she doesn't try to molest Sanzo while we're gone."

Goku looked up, eyes wide. "You don't think she would, do you ?"

Either the boy missed the kappa's smirk, or was too horrified to warn himself of it. "Can't say. Anything's possible."

"I'm gonna go check!" Goku said, running back the way they had come.

Hakkai shook his head in admonition. "That was horrible."

"But it worked," Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm and wrapped it around his own.

The brunette laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Gojyo kissed him on the cheek, grinning uncontrollably. "Whatever you want, 'Kai."

---

The pair looked around for awhile. Finding nothing of interest, they headed back to the inn. They found Goku and Pai playing in the entry room.

"Hey guys," Goku waved them over, "Pai's teaching me magic tricks!"

"Maybe she'll teach you how to make a monkey disappear," Gojyo leaned down to Goku's eye level, hands on his hips.

"I'm not a monkey!" he shot back. He grabbed one of Gojyo's arms and hit something on his wrist.

"Hey!" the redhead pulled his arm back, inspecting it. One section of a pair of handcuffs was stuck on it, the other half dangling.

"Goku wait--!" Pai moved to stop the boy.

Goku pulled on the other half, then snapped it on Hakkai's wrist. "There! Now Hakkai can make sure you don't bother anyone!"

"Very funny, bakasaru," Gojyo glared sarcastically. "Now get us the hell outta these things."

"Um, see..." Pai laughed sheepishly. "I kinda don't have the key for those."

"These need a key?" Goku blinked. "Oops, my bad." He took a few steps back.

"I'm gonna 'my bad' you, you little-" he moved to catch the boy but was stopped short when Hakkai didn't move.

Goku, feeling confident in his safety, laughed. "You can't catch me!"

"Oh dear," Hakkai turned to the girl, "Is there any way to remove these without the key?"

Pai looked worriedly at the two. "I don't think so. You could saw 'em off, I guess."

"I don't suppose you've got a spare saw lying around?" Gojyo batted ineffectively at Goku, who sidestepped him.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" Sanzo leaned on the hallway doorframe.

"I'm afraid Goku botched a magic trick," Hakkai sighed, holding up his arm, taking Gojyo's along with it, "We seem to be stuck."

"Always something, isn't it?" the blond walked over, grabbing Hakkai's arm and inspecting it. The force pulled Gojyo forward, amost falling over, had Hakkai not steadied his shoulder with his free hand.

"Sorry," Goku slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sure I can get the hardware store guy to help," Pai put a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder, "But he's out until dinner."

"So make sure you get ahold of him," Sanzo said, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Right," Pai looked somewhat annoyed at being ordered around, but decided not to coment.

"So what do we do until dinner?" Gojyo tried to cross his arms before remembering, and Hakkai was pulled in front of him.

Sanzo shrugged, heading to the door. "Suck it up, sunshine. I'm going out for cigarettes."

"I'll come too!" Goku ran past the others to his guardian's side.

"Hey, I'm not done with you monkey!" Gojyo lunged at the boy. Hakkai stood still, holding the kappa's process with a sigh.

---

"You're going to have to help me here," Hakkai tapped Gojyo's shoulder with his free hand.

"Oh, sorry," the redhead held out a hand, in which Hakkai put the deck of cards to hold while he shuffled them.

"Anything in particular you'd like to play?" he asked, "We've got a few hours to kill."

"Not really," he frowned, "I'm getting sick of this."

Hakkai blinked. "You don't want to play?"

Gojyo tapped his friend's forehead. "Not cards, you baka, I mean this," he held up the cuffed arm.

"Well, I'll admit it is a bit of a cramp in the style, but there's nothing we can do about it until dinner," he smiled, "Besides, it's nice to know you won't be flirting with any women tonight."

He leaned closer. "Jealous?"

The green-eyed youkai was taken aback. "I-I didn't say that..."

Gojyo smirked. "Well, if I can't get any chicks tonight, I might have to take advantage of -this- situation."

Hakkai laughed nervously. "I honestly can't tell if you're joking or being serious."

Gojyo stood, still wearing his grin. He walked a bit towards the bed and turned around. Hakkai, having been pulled up by the chain, stared at him. The kappa yanked his arm back suddenly, pulling the surprised brunette to him. Before Hakkai had a chance to regain his composure, Gojyo grabbed his shoulders and spun them both, pushing the shorter youkai onto the bed and kissing him.

Hakkai, after his initial shock, responded, entwining his fingers with Gojyo's connected by the metal bond, while his other arm was braced on Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo broke away, looking at Hakkai for a moment, before burying his face in the brunette's neck. His hand strayed to his friend's waist, untucking his shirt and running his hand over the heated skin.

Hakkai gasped, insitictively moving to sit up. Gojyo met him halfway there, kissing him again. He pushed him back down gently, before letting his hand wander again. Every time his fingers touched the sensitive skin of his scar, Hakkai shuddered, and Gojyo smiled into his mouth.

From downstairs, a large crash sounded. followed by Pai's angry yells.

Hakkai broke away. "What was that?"

Gojyo shrugged, laying his hand flat on Hakkai's stomach. "Who cares?"

The brunette tried unsuccessfully to supress the shiver that travelled down his spine. He grabbed the half-breed's wrist with his free hand. "It sounded like trouble."

Gojyo sighed. "Ah dammit. It better be a fuckin' -army- for interrupting something this good," he stood up, pulling Hakkai up as well.

Downstairs, Pai glared defiantly at the group of youkai before her. She held a baseball bat up in her defense. "Get the hell outta here, you here me?!"

"We know the Sanzo-ikkou is here," one of the youkai snapped, "Be a good girl and tell us where. We might let you live if you do."

"Screw off!" she screamed, swinging the bat into the speaking youkai's chest. It broke into splintering pieces, leaving her holding a handle. She looked at it with wide eyes, before wincing. "Ah shit!"

The leader advanced, as Pai backed up. Then a flash of green light darted past her and into the youkai, decinigrating him. Pai whirled around as Hakkai and Gojyo ran down the stairs, blocking the remaining youkai from getting to the girl.

"Are you alright Pai-san?" Hakkai asked, charging another ki blast.

"I'm fine," she replied, clenching her fists with excitement, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Gojyo laughed, readying his shakujou. "I'm assuming she's rooting for us?"

"I'd hope so," Hakkai fired the blast into the crowd, "Not quite your army, I'm afraid."

The redhead stepped closer, allowing Hakkai to use both hands for his ki. "It'll have to do, I guess."

The youkai uneffected by the blast advanced. Gojyo swung the shakujou with his free hand, the blade zipping out to dispose of the two nearest enemies. The crowd was thinning; with a full-force ki blast and a few more swings, only a handful remained.

One of them swung his sword between the two of them, trying to hit Pai. Simultaniously, Gojyo and Hakkai shot their arms up, catching the blade with the handcuff chain. Hakkai knocked the youkai's legs out from under him, and Gojyo had the shakujou blade to him before he hit the floor.

Two were left. A flash of green and grey took care of them at the same time, leaving the three in an eerily quiet room.

"Awesome!" Pai squealed, breaking the silence.

"It was the least we could do," Hakkai smiled, turning to the girl, "They were after us, after all."

"But if you'll excuse us," Gojyo grinned winningly at Pai, starting up the stairs with a reluctant brunette in tow, "We left a very important...card game...upstairs. See ya Pai-san!"

She waved them upstairs, and then set to cleaning up the front desk.

---

"Well," Gojyo sighed as Hakkai closed the door behind them, "Should we return to our 'card game'?" He smirked.

Hakkai smiled despite himself. "Can we take a break first? I think I used a little more energy than neccessary."

Gojyo shrugged. "No problem," He flopped down on the bed, pulling Hakkai with him. The brunette laid his head on Gojyo, between his neck and shoulder. The bound arm he rested over the kappa's waist, allowing his arm to lay at his side. Gojyo wrapped his other arm around his friend.

"Thanks," the green-eyed youkai's voice was muffled slightly, speaking into the fabric of Gojyo's shirt.

The redhead nodded, running his fingers through soft brown hair. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "Hey, 'Kai..."

He got no answer. He moved his head down slightly to look at Hakkai, who had fallen asleep. He smiled contently, kissing the top of Hakkai's head and setting in for a nap himself.

---

When Hakkai awoke, early morning sunlight was streaming through the window. Guessing they must've slept on all night, he stood, careful not to wake Gojyo. He stretched, looking around.

He stopped short, wondering how he could do this. His arm was free; the handcuffs were gone. He decided to go downstairs and ask Pai about it.

She was leaning on the counter, barely awake. When she saw Hakkai, she stifled a yawn and waved him over. "Good morning!"

Hakkai nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry we missed dinner last night. I'm afraid we fell asleep."

"It's no problem," she dismissed it with a hand, "I'll get you guys something to eat. I'll bet you're hungry." She started toward the kitchen.

"Thank you," he followed, rubbing the back of his head, "Um, Pai-san, did you get rid of the handcuffs?"

"Oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers, remembering, as she opened the cabinet, "I had the guy make a key from another pair we had. Then I took 'em off while you guys were asleep."

Hakkai's face flushed. "You didn't have to. You should've just woken us."

She smiled, handing him some lefover boxes. "You guys just looked so cute, I couldn't bear to wake you up," she laughed a little, looking at his face, "You're blushing! Don't worry, I won't say anything. Enjoy your breakfast. From what I heard last night, Sanzo-san is ready to leave in a hurry."

He took the boxes, speechless. Finally he nodded, turning to go upstairs. "Thank you."

---

Hakkai set the boxes on the table back in the room. Gojyo was still sleeping, so he sat on the edge of the bed. The brunette stared at his friend for a few minutes, before leaning over to kiss him softly. Gojyo's eyes immediately opened, wrapping an arm around Hakkai's neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, the kappa smiled. "There's a wake-up call I could get used to. I take it the cuffs came off easily enough..."

He nodded. "Pai gave us some breakfast. We'd better eat before Sanzo gets up. I don't even think Goku's going to get breakfast this morning."

Gojyo sat up with a long stretch. Hakkai handed him one of the boxes, sitting across from him.

"Food too?" he grinned, opening the box, "I hink I'll have to keep you, 'Kai-chan."

Hakkai blinked. "...Chan?"

---

End. Whoo. [grins] This makes up for the past two short chappehs, I guess. Anyway, here's the new question. I'm thinking of making plushies. Would anyone buy them? If I get somewhat of a positive response, I'll set up a webpage with the details. I'll start with the ikkou, tho I'd take others into consideration. They's beh about 8-10" at $10 each. Prolly a group deal too or something. Whatcha think?

KarotsaMused: BLAM!

Ranma Higurashi: Ta-dah! [grins]

Zelgadis55: And Hakkai's compatable with EVERYONE! Heh. Oddly enough, I'm the least like Sanzo. That's why I have so much trouble writing for him I guess.

Azura: Yep, Homura's sheduled to make an appearance soon...once I'm a bit more confident I can write for him...

Joonie: Well, glad you finally got time. I'm a review whore for sure. Is that a good 'Gah' or an overwhelmed 'way-too-much' gah?

Crimson1: He just thoght it wasn't appropriate I guess. That and this -is- Hakkai we're talking about here. [grins] I like making him super-conservative.

Tree Girl: Thankehs. Like Saiyuki itself, ne? I love writing combo-genre ficcehs. They're much more fun. [smiles]

KawaiiLilMarron: Did you owe meh one? I guess I'll take it in advance for this latest chappeh. Heheheh... [blinks] All-mighty Paisley...? Riiiiiiight...

Until next time minna-san!


	10. The Trouble With Hairdye

The Trouble With H

Chapter Ten: The Trouble With...Hairdye

A/N: WHOO DOUBLE DIGITS! ::dances:: Anyway, the Homura one is coming up, but I need a bit more research before I try to write him... ::cough-excusetowatchSaiyukisomemore-cough:: So I had to pull something else off. Welcome to second choice kids! Yeah, I know I already did hair, but this was too fun to pass up. You know you love em. I dun even know if this is -possible-. Sorry it took so long. ::sweatdrops::

---

Hakkai was in the hallway, disposing of the leftover boxes when Sanzo exited his room. Pai had been right when she had said the monk had looked more irate than usual. He stormed over to the brunette. "So nice of you to join us," he crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I used a little more ki than was needed."

Sanzo gave him a skeptical look, but decided to change the subject. "Do you have any shampoo?"

"Yes," he looked curiously at the blond. "Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"If you -must- know," he growled, running a hand through his hair and glaring at it, "the monkey somehow managed to get soy sauce in my hair."

Hakkai stifled a laugh. "I'll go get it." After retrieving a bottle from his room and passing it off to the monk, Hakkai busied himself packing.

---

Goku woke up to hear the shower running lightly. He stretched, yawning, before hopping out of bed. He started toward the room door when he heard Sanzo curse from the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" Goku leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Goku, go get me a towel," Sanzo ordered.

The boy sighed. "Good morning to you too." Stretching once again, he padded his way down the stairs to the front desk.

Pai looked up at him from the counter. "'Morning Goku!"

This cheered him up. "Hi Pai-san. Can I get a towel? After I take it to Sanzo, I'll come back down for breakfast, okay?"

She giggled a bit. "Sure thing," she left through the door behind the counter for a moment, before returning with a towel in hand. She threw it to Goku, who caught it with a smile.

The brunette started back to his room when Gojyo ran into him, narrowly avoiding a crash down the stairs. Both fell to the floor.

"Dammit monkey, where the hell did you come from?!" Gojyo winced, rubbing his head.

"Me? Why don't you watch where you're going, stupid kappa!" Goku shot back, picking himself up. "Why're you running through the hall anyway?"

He grinned. "Trust me. You don't wanna know."

Goku grabbed the towel as Gojyo started down the stairs, muttering something about revenge. The brunette continued down the hall. He came across Hakkai next to his room.

"Oh, Goku," Hakkai shut his door and walked over to the boy, "have you seen Gojyo?"

"Yeah, he went downstairs," Goku replied. "Why? What'd he do now?"

Hakkai crossed his arms. "Well, it seems Sanzo took his last pack of cigarettes for some reason, and I was afraid he might do something in retaliation."

The monkey frowned. "Why would Sanzo take Gojyo's cigarettes? He always says they taste funny."

"I don't know, but keep an eye out so he won't do anything to upset Sanzo more than he already is."

Goku nodded. Then he finished his trip back to the room. "I'm back!"

"Took you long enough," Sanzo snapped from the bathroom.

Goku opened the door enough to set the towel on the sink. "Do you want me to wait for you, or go on to breakfast?"

"Do what you want."

Normally he would've stayed. Only Sanzo could make him wait for food. But he also remembered the soy sauce incident of last night, and he wanted to keep watch on Gojyo. So he left the blond to get ready and ran back to the dining room.

Hakkai and Gojyo were already sitting at a table when Goku got down, though neither was eating. Pai, who was hovering around the table, waved him over, setting a plate down in front of him.

Goku dug in. "Wow! Thanks Pai-san!"

"Is Sanzo going to be joining us this morning?" she asked.

"I saw him earlier," Hakkai took a sip of tea. "So he should be down anytime."

"'Kai lent him some shampoo, so it's scrubby-time for monk boy," Gojyo grinned, stirring a cup of coffee.

Pai nodded. "There was a bit of an accident last night."

"Damn soy sauce," Sanzo muttered from the doorway, rubbing a towel vigorously through his hair. He sat down beside Goku as Pai served his plate.

"Oi, Sanzo," Goku pulled the towel off his guardian's head, "are you--"

He stopped, starting. Hakkai's eyes went wide, Pai gasped and Gojyo burst into laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you al?" Sanzo glared, taking a drink of his coffee.

Hakkai hesitantly pointed at his head. Pai, looking as worried as the older brunette, moved to the other side of the table to avoid any harm coming.

"What?!" Sanzo demanded.

"Sanzo," Goku said in awe, "your...your hair..."

Gojyo was near tears in his laughter. "It's BROWN!"

Sanzo pulled a few strands into view. Sure enough, the normal golden locks had turned a shade of sickly brown. His usually pale face flushed a previously unseen tinge of pink, and he stood abruptly, walking to his room.

The remaining four watched him go, before turning questionably to each other.

"Aw man!" Goku bit his bottom lip. "I didn't know soy sauce could turn your hair brown! Sanzo's gonna kill me!" This statement made Gojyo laugh even harder, if possible.

"Goku," Hakkai spoke up to be heard over Gojyo's uncontrollable laughter, "soy sauce can't do that. It must've been some kind of reaction to the shampoo."

"He looks weird with brown hair," Pai giggled a bit. "I wonder if anyone will recognize the great Sanzo-sama now?"

Gojyo laid his head on the table, trying to catch his breath. "I think...it looks good on him. Gives him a punk edge."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Gojyo?"

He smiled winningly at his friend. "Of course not. How could I? That was the first I've seen him all day!"

"At any rate," Hakkai sighed, resting his chin on his hands, "we're not leaving either until Sanzo's hair is returned to it's normal colour, or he gets insistent on moving on worse than damaging his reputation."

Goku stood up. "I'm gonna go see if I can help," he ran out of the dining room.

"Think he's gonna be okay?" Pai crossed her arms, watching the boy.

"He'll be fine," Hakkai smiled. "He always manages to keep Sanzo from killing him."

---

"Saaaaanzo..." Goku knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" came the reply.

Goku leaned against the wall again. The bathroom door was open ajar, and Sanzo leaned over the side of the tub, washing his hair furiously. The brunette stepped inside quietly, sitting on the edge of the sink.

"It doesn't look that bad," Goku muttered optimistically.

"You're an idiot," Sanzo said, rinsing the shampoo out again.

He frowned. "Still brown. Hakkai said it wasn't the soy sauce."

Sanzo growled in frustration, squeezing out some more shampoo. "That's obvious."

"So what about the shampoo? Is there something wrong with that?"

The former blond examined the bottle. "No."

The monkey shrugged. "So what was it?"

"Damn it," Sanzo growled again.

"Here, lemme help," Goku hopped off the sink and knelt beside him, trying to help work the shampoo through the copper-coloured hair.

Sanzo seethed silently, but consented to the youkai's help. Soon he gave up altogether, leaving Goku to the task. He made sure he got all the hair lathered, and then he started to rinse it all out.

"Hey Sanzo?"

The reply was quiet and oddly relaxed. "Hmm?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I like your hair. I like it better gold, but if it's stuck brown..." he let a few wet tendrils slip through his fingers absently, "I'll still like it."

Sanzo lifted his head up. "Goku."

He blinked. "Yeah?"

A slight smile. "You're an idiot."

Goku beamed. You already said that."

"And I meant it, bakasaru."

The brunette looked around, dripping water on the floor. "Hey Sanzo, where's your towel?"

The smile faded. "I must've left it downstairs. Goddammit."

Goku stood up. "It's okay. You can use mine from last night." He retrieved the towel and started to dry his guardian's hair. When the monk pulled the towel away, he was greeted with their results.

"Well, it's not -as- brown."

Sanzo threw the towel to the floor, looking in the mirror and glaring at his reflection. Goku reached up to play with some of the brown-blond strands. The monk whirled around, catching the boy's wrist and holding it.

Goku looked up at him with wide eyes. "S-sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Sanzo let the boy go, pulling at his hair.

"Your hands are brown."

The monk looked at his hands. They were stained lightly with brown. Normally it wouldn't have been noticed, but the harsh light in the bathroom revealed it. "So?"

Goku looked at his own hands. "Mine aren't. And I washed your hair. Wonder why that is?"

Sanzo's jaw dropped. He grabbed Goku's hand, inspecting it carefully. Then he bent over and picked up the discarded towel, looking that over as well. It was clean white, without a trace of brown. Towel in one hand, golden-eyed youkai in the other, Sanzo left the bathroom.

"Sanzo?" Goku let himself be dragged along, out the door and down the hall.

"A little mystery," he said, more to himself than to the boy. "Hair washed twice. The first time it turns my hands and towel brown. The second time, it doesn't," now he turned to Goku, speaking directly to him. "What was the variable here?"

Goku thought for a moment. "Are variables like vegetables?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

Sanzo dragged the boy downstairs with him, all the way to the dining room, where Gojyo, Hakkai and Pai were playing cards. The three looked up as the monk and monkey entered.

"Still sporting your new look, Sanzo?" Gojyo grinned, throwing down some of his cards.

"Urasai, kappa," Sanzo shot out, snatching his towel from this morning off his chair. "I need to speak with you, Pai-san."

Pai sensed that he meant without the other two there, so she got up and followed him to the lobby. "Something I can help you with?"

"The towel," he said sharply. "You gave Goku the towel this morning, correct?"

She blinked. "Yeah, but I don't see why that's important."

He held out the two towels to compare them, one covered in brown, and the other white. "The dye wasn't in the shampoo, it was in the towel."

"What?" Pai and Goku asked in unison.

"The dye was already in the towel when I got it," he elaborated. "So when I dried my hair, it was activated by the wetness, dying my hair-and my hands- brown. I figured it out when I used Goku's towel and it didn't turn brown like mine had."

"And my hands weren't brown either!" Goku finally caught on. "But you don't think Pai would do something like that?"

"It might not have been intentional. But the logical solution was that Pai's towel is what did this to my hair."

The girl looked shocked. "I didn't--I mean, I would never--"

"Do you have any dye in the stock room?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

He crossed his arms. "I need to consult the label to see if I can get rid of it."

"But she doesn't have any! She just said so!" Goku spoke up.

Sanzo frowned. "You have to. Then what was on the towel?"

Pai shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I've never had any dye around, especially not brown. My hair's already brown."

It was then that Hakkai and Gojyo entered the circle. "I do hope you're not accusing people again Sanzo."

"Yeah, cuz you're usually wrong about it anyway," the redhead grinned.

"Was there anything wrong with the shampoo?"

Goku shook his head. "Sanzo figured out that someone put some dye on the towel I got for him this morning. Pai said she doesn't have any though, so we dunno who did it."

"That so?" Gojyo rested his arm on Goku's head. "So who's the culprit?"

Goku took the colour-stained towel suddenly. Free from it's wrenched state; something fell from the folds of it. The boy picked it up. A cigarette filter.

"That certainly narrows the suspects," Hakkai forced a smile.

"What the fuck is that doing in there?" Gojyo snatched the filter from the boy. "It's from mine. But Sanzo took mine last night."

Sanzo glared at him. "Why the hell would I do that? Your cigarettes taste like shit."

"Then where'd they go?"

Goku's mouth shot open. "I've got it!" He started up the stairs. Everyone followed.

He started searching around the landing, finally holding up a crumpled pack of Hi-Lites. The redhead immediately grabbed them. "How'd they get out here?"

"Remember when you crashed into me this morning?" Goku asked.

Gojyo nodded. "Right. They must've been on me, and I didn't see them. Then when Goku and I bumped heads out here this morning, they fell out."

"And one of them fell into the towel Goku was carrying to Sanzo," Hakkai continued. "So the tobacco dyed his hair brown."

"And I'm off the hook!" Pai cheered.

"Can it -do- that?" Goku asked Hakkai.

The green-eyed youkai shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"So that's it?" Sanzo asked. "It was the kappa's damn cigarettes that did this?"

"It would appear so."

A telltale flash brought everyone's attention to aforementioned kappa, which grinned behind his camera. "Say cheese?"

"Die," Sanzo aimed the gun at his head.

---

The day had been saved. Knowing what it was that dyed Sanzo's hair in the first place, they formed the theory that it just had to be washed out, since it had already gotten lighter with two washings. Sanzo set out immediately to accomplish this, leaving them at the hotel for another night. No one minded; Pai was more than happy to accommodate them once more.

The placing was familiar, Sanzo at the side of the tub and Goku sitting on the sink. The stained hair had already regained most of its normal golden colour. Neither had said anything for quite some time. Sanzo just washed again and again, and Goku watched him with rapt interest.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Hey Sanzo?"

"What?"

"I meant it." He mumbled.

Sanzo shook his head. "I can't hear a damn word you're saying saru. Speak up, I have to hear you over the water."

Only one curse, Goku mused, that meant he was in a better mood. He spoke louder. "I meant what I said earlier, y'know. About liking your hair."

"I knew that already," Sanzo turned the water off, trying to wring his hair out a little. "You wouldn't say it if you didn't."

Goku handed him the towel by the sink. He smiled. "I guess I'm pretty transparent, huh?"

Sanzo smirked. "Where'd you learn a big word like transparent?"

"Hakkai."

He nodded. "Figures. You're not transparent, I just know you."

The boy tilted his head. "That's okay, I suppose. We –have- been together an awful long time..."

"Believe me, I'm aware of every moment." After rubbing his hair moderately dry, the once-again-blond stretched out on his bed. Goku hopped up to sit at the other end of it.

"Hey! We should celebrate!"

He gave the youkai an odd look. "Why in the hell would we do that for?"

Goku sprang from his perch, wrapping his arms around Sanzo. "Cuz it's our anniversary!"

WHACK!

---

End of chappeh 10! ::grins::

Joonie: Yeah, cuz when I got the idea, I hadn't seen that part of Saiyuki yet, so the other one seemed a lot better! Glad you liked it!

Zelgadis55: No prob. Better late than never! That goes for updating as well! ::grins::

Me-Nuriko: Yeah, I liked that too. I figured they've been doing it so long, they can plot for each others moves too. It rocks.

KarotsaMused: Karu no baka...I should've remembered that. Sorry! ::winces:: Just pretend I typed tickled instead, ne? ::smiles sheepishly::

EvaYasha: Thankehs!

Wilson: Everyone loves a little SanzoGoku! Hope this chappeh is to your liking, tho there isn't very much in the way of romance...hmm. And plushies are like little stuffed dolls of anime, game or just in general charas. They're so cute they could get away with murder.

super kitty: Good to know I've got an order! I'll keep you in mind when I get the supplies, so don't go too far! ::winks:: And thankehs for reading!

Saturn Imp: ::giggles:: Another 58 fan on baord! Lovely to have you! We found Pai's twin! Now which is the evil one...::looks at Pai-san::

KawaiiLilMarron: Dude...when did you grope Sanzo? Are you molesting charas when I'm not looking?

Crimson1: Uh, nah. I meant the end of the chappeh. ::giggles:: Sorry if I made you think this was over. My cousin Chi and I made a long list of chappeh ideas, so expect a -lot- more!

Ranma Higurashi: I'm working as fast as my lil hamster wheel can chock it out! ::grins at the mental image this produces::


	11. The Trouble With Halloween, Part 1

The Trouble With H

Chapter 11: The Trouble With...Halloween (Part 1)

A/N: Jeez. Been awhile, yes? ::winces:: SORRY EVERYONE! I lived for eighteen years without a social life, and now that I have something to show for it, I magically get one. ::rolls eyes:: I'm having a mid-life crisis at nineteen, but I'm -trying- to update something here and there. And RP pr0n. Gods help meh. Yeah. Thankehs to everyone who keeps updating, giving meh more inspiration to get off my arse.

So, here it is. If you wanna see some 58 pr0n, go to I'm scarred for life. Here's the chappeh. It's a lot cleaner.

Can you tell by the chappeh that I've been reading Abarat?

---

"Does this ever seem to get tiring to anyone else?" Gojyo asked annoyed, swinging his shakoujou almost lazily into another attacking youkai.

"I'm inclined to agree," Hakkai responded, dodging a rather slow attack in his own opinion, before giving the attacker a green blast in retribution. "It's quite bothersome."

Goku twirled around, catching two advancing enemies with either end of Noi-bou. "You guys are no fun!"

"Don't think just because you fight, we'll feed you earlier," Sanzo piped in cooly, firing off a few rounds with no visable recoil.

"Saaaaaaaanzo..."

"Stop whining monkey," the monk replied, "or I might confuse you with some of these youkai."

Gojyo took down the final enemy, striking a heroic pose mockingly. "I've always hated routines."

Hakkai sighed, making his way to where the others were standing. "Perhaps they should take 'quality over quantity' into consideration."

"I'm hungry..."

WHACK!

---

They reached the next town shortly after the battle, eager for anything to relieve the boredom of the day. The journey had started as spontanious and random, but had now faded to a monotonous drive-fight-eat-and-sleep occurance. And it was beginning to take its toll on the travellers.

Fortuneately, the town they entered offered a break from this routine. It was late afternoon when they drove in, and the lamps were just beginning to be lit. The entire village seemed to be decorated with festive items. Streamers, banners, flags and coloured lights dazzled them as the ikkou made their way to the inn.

"What's going on?" Goku wondered aloud. "Is there some kind of festival? Is there food?"

"Orange and black..." Hakkai mused, lookng around. "Do you suppose...?"

They hit the inn before the brunette could continue his train of thought. Immediately a boy, about twelve or so, jumped from his place behind the counter. He was a bit tall for twelve, rivaling Goku in height, with brown-blond hair and bright brown eyes. A pair of cat ears perched atop his head, a matching tail pinned to the back waistband of his pants, he ran over to the four new entrants.

"Hi!"

"Hey kid," Gojyo grinned. "Nice ears."

"Thanks! Are you guys here for rooms?"

"Yes please," Hakkai nodded, smiling at the boy.

"And food too!" Goku offered as a way of help. Sanzo offered his own unique brand of help, backhanding the monkey lightly as he walked past. Goku pouted, but said nothing else.

The boy frowned slightly. "I'm afraid we don't have very many right now. Everyone's in town for the Halloween festival."

"Halloween?" Gojyo looked shocked.

Hakkai nodded. "I hadn't realized it was that late in the year..."

"Haven't been aware of passing days so much," Sanzo said simply. "We'll take what you've got."

The boy nodded, looking to the registry book in front of him. "I can get two doubles, but you have to leave my tomorrow noon."

"That's perfectly fine," Hakkai smiled. "We tend to leave quite early."

"As for food, you've got a whole town full of vendors waiting. I'm Haisui, if you need anything."

The rooms were secured, and keys handed out. They ikkou left Haisui to unpack there things. It wasn't long before an impatient Goku, followed lazily by Sanzo, came to stand in front of Hakkai and Gojyo's room. The brunette answered the door afer a few rapid-fire knocks.

"Hakkaaaaaai! Let's go already! I wanna see the festival and EAT! Get Gojyo and c'mon!"

Hakkai smiled at his young friend's restlessness. "I'm afraid Gojyo's already left."

"What?" Goku put his hands on his hips. "That stupid kappa left without us? He's got some nerve!"

"He certainly does," Gojyo quipped, walking down the hall carrying a paper bag under one arm. "What's up monkey?"

"You bastard, you left without us!" Goku snapped, shaking a fist at him.

The redhead shrugged. "I figured I'd get you all some presents before we go walking around at a Halloween festival."

Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged looks. "This does not bode well."

The monk narrowed his eyes. "It shouldn't."

Gojyo walked past them, into his shared room. Goku, interested by the promise of a present, followed. Throwing his bag on the bed, he turned to grin at his companions, which worried at least two of them more than anything else they'd seen so far.

"It's a Halloween party, right?" he explained. "So what good's a Halloween party without costumes?!" He tipped the bag over, spilling its contents onto the bed.

"Awesome!" Goku cheered, investigating the new treasure.

"Slight problem though," the redhead continued, "We got them kinda last minute, so I'm not completey sure what all's in there. The lady said I was lucky there was anything left at all. Guess these people really like Halloween."

"I really don't think--" Hakkai began.

"There's no way I'm gonna--" Sanzo said at the same time.

Gojyo didn't let them continue. Scooping up an armful of costume and handing one to each of them in turn, he smirked. "Just think of it as undercover! You'll look awfully suspicious at this thing without a costume!"

Hakkai frowned in thought, turnig to Sanzo. "He does have a point. You're always telling us not to make ourselves noticable..."

Sanzo glared, caught with his own logic. "That was for you all, not me."

Goku grabbed his arm. "C'mon Sanzo, please? It's just for a few hours!"

The blond closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration.

---

Gojyo grinned, looking at his reflection. He knew it wasn't really fair to have taken the best costume before giving the others a chance, but he had gone and gotten them. That counted for something at least. He wasn't really sure what the other costumes were, but he certainly liked the one he got. He tipped his cowboy hat, saluting the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

"Gojyo, I believe there's a small problem here..." Hakkai was sitting on the bed.

"Hmm?" Gojyo looked him over curiously. "It's one of those Shakephere poet-type things. What's the problem?"

Hakkai stood up. "I'm not a woman." Once he was standing, Gojyo could see that the costume was a skirt instead of pants.

Gojyo bit his lip, forcing a serious expression. "Um...my bad?"

The brunette sighed, sitting back down and drawing his legs up to his chest. "So now what?"

He shrugged. "We go out."

"Gojyo..."

"Hey, it's Halloween. Who's gonna care? And besides..." he broke his serious face in favour of a smirk, "I think it looks cute."

Hakkai's face flushed bright pink. Before he could comment on this, Goku burst through the door, once again forgetting to knock.

"Look guys, I'm an axe murderer!" He ran over to them, brandishing his fake axe.

"Blood..." Gojyo nodded, "Looks like Sanzo roughed you up."

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's -fake- you moron."

"Pity..."

Sanzo walked in at that moment, looking slightly more annoyed than usual and sporting a pair of cat ears (which would later be viewed as ironic). Gojyo turned his attention to the monk.

"So what happened to the rest of the costume?"

"This is the best you're getting," he replied, crossing his arms.

Goku, meanwhile, had sat next to Hakkai. He looked questionably at the older brunette. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Hakkai sighed again.

---

While it had been almost empty when they had arrived, the village was now bursting with activity. Everyone was in costume, ranging from simple to extravagant. The four walked through the crowd, looking around.

Goku, being happily satisfied with the armful of food he now carried, laughed a little in delight. "I love Halloween!"

"Let's find something to do," Hakkai suggested. "Something that doesn't involve food."

Gojyo pointed ahead a bit. "Look, they've got a haunted house. Wanna go?"

"Cool!" Goku jumped up. "Let's go Sanzo!"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Sanzo growled, although he didn't refuse.

"That might be fun," Hakkai nodded.

The four made their way to the booth for the house's entry. It seemed they had decided to use one of the town's older buildings for their house, rather than make a set. They paid their admission, and then started up the walkway into the house.

The house itself looked a bit intimidating, and the inside of it looked slightly worse. Usually haunted houses were made up cheesily, but this was an exception. There was nothing fake looking about this house, even down to the cobwebs that hung from the corners of the walls. The group walked slowly through the front hall, taking in the details of the place.

"Sweet..." Gojyo grinned.

"It's awfully realistic for a festival attraction," Hakkai blinked, narrowly avoiding a low hanging cobweb.

"So let's get this over with," Sanzo muttered, moving ahead. Goku bounded after him quickly, looking at the walls a bit nervously.

Hakkai moved to follow, but was stopped by Gojyo's arm on his shoulder. He gave the redhead a questioning glance.

"Let the monk and his pet go on ahead. It'll be a lot more fun without Goku annoying us."

The green-eyed youkai offered a wise smile. "Meaning you want some alone time?"

He shook his head. "You've gotta stop with the mind reading thing 'Kai."

The front hall led them into the living room, where the pathways split. There was a hall leading further into the house, and there waas a stairway leading upstairs. They decided to take the stairs, the logic being that Goku would want to see the dining room. While Gojyo had meant it as a joke, Hakkai couldn't deny the truthfulness of the statement. So up the stairs they went.

"So where's the cheesy special effects?" Gojyo remarked offhand, scanning the portraits on the walls as they past.

"Maybe it's a bit low-budget?" Hakkai shrugged. He pointed to a door. "Do you think we're allowed to go inside?"

Gojyo turned the knob. "I don't see why not. That's probably where all the good stuff is anyway."

The two entered the first room in the hall. Gojyo shut the door behind them.

Hakkai tilted his head. "What was that for?"

He grinned. "In case they kill us, the blood won't splatter into the hallway. Then they only hafta clean this room."

"Once again, I'm forced to wonder just what goes on in your head."

"You don't wanna know."

"I'll believe that."

"You people talk too much."

"Hey, you're talking too 'Kai."

A pause. "I didn't say anything Gojyo."

"Ahh...so that was...?"

"I believe so."

The two turned around slowly. A black-haired man stood there, leaning against the doorframe. He looked at the pair with a bored expression on his face.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "This takes low-budget to a new level."

The man rolled his eyes. "Well obviously you're not in the right part of the house for the spook show."

"Oh," Hakkai smiled. "I'm sorry. We didn't know we weren't allowed up here."

"I didn't say that."

Gojyo was getting annoyed. "Then what -are- you saying? Should we leave or not?"

He shrugged. "That's entirely up to you. It'd be nice to have some company, even if it's not the most pleasant."

The redhead returned his comment with a well-known hand gesture. Hakkai batted at his hand. "Gojyo, be nice," he turned to the man, "Are you part of the attraction crew, or do you live here?"

The man crossed his arms. "I've got nothing to do with that stupid haunted house crap. That's why I'm up here right now. They've practically taken over the entire downstairs for their moronic little show."

Gojyo laughed a little. "It's the dark-haired version of Sanzo."

Hakkai looked at him admonishingly, effectively shutting him up for at least a few minutes. "If it's your house, why did you let them do this?"

"Well, I'm not exactly in any position to stop them."

"I don't understand..."

Before the man could reply, a muffled thump came from the hall. Two sets of eyes looked to the door, and then to the person leaning against it.

"Shit..." he moved from the door, backing away and nearly into Hakkai and Gojyo. "You guys have to go."

Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "If you're scared of whatever's in the hallway, how would sending us out there be any safer for us?"

He cursed again. "Then get in the corner. Make yourselves as small as possible." He spoke fearfully, never taking his eyes from the door. "And cover the lady's eyes if she's squeamish."

Even in the tense situation, Hakkai frowned at Gojyo.

The man pushed them toward the back of the room urgently. Too confsused to disobey, they crouched in the corner, watching the house owner walk back to stand in front of the door. Another thump sounded from behind it, and then it swung open so hard it hit the wall beside it.

There was nothing in the hallway. The man stood completely still. Gojyo and Hakkai watched, still as confused as ever. They waited for someone to enter, but nothing happened.

"Your time has come," a deep voice boomed, seeming to come from right in front of the man. Suddenly a form appeared where the voice had spoken, a tall man with long orange hair.

"The fuck...?" Gojyo whispered. Hakkai quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

The tall man turned his gaze to the two huddled in the corner. "A new element."

The black-haired man spoke sharply. "They are of no concern. You know you can't hurt them, so don't even try."

"You've added a new element to the arrangement. It is forbidden, and you know this."

"I added nothing. They came here without my consent."

He shook his head. "It matters not. The punishment for interlopers is merciless."

He reached to grab the shorter man. The victim did not try to escape or dodge, mearly resigned to his fate. A large hand grabbed him roughly by the collar, and the tall man began to pull him out the door.

The shakujou chain wrapped around his arm, halting them.They both turned to the two youkai, who had taken advantage of the blind eye cast upon them to prepare an attack.

"I don't know what the hell's goin' on here," Gojyo snapped, "but no one's going -anywhere- until I'm sure it's safe."

"It's not your place," the tall man growled.

"I suppose not," Hakkai said calmly, hands held ready to call ki, "and I apologize. But we can't have you mistreating people here, despite this."

"You can't hurt him," the black-haired man said sadly.

"Bullshit," Gojyo yanked the pole of the shakoujou, attempting to pull the man's arm away from his intended victim.

Instead of pulling his arm, however, the chain simply passed through him, not injuring him in the slightest. The half-breed stepped back in shock. The tall man raised his other hand, swishing it through the air quickly. The small desk sitting against the wall lurched forward as if he had tossed it. The desk flew toward them, catching Hakkai offguard. Gojyo dove at him, pushing them both out of the way just in time. The desk sailed above them and into the wall, breaking into pieces.

With both of his enemies sprawled on the floor, the tall man continued to drag his victim toward the door. The two moved to get up and attack again, but the black-haired man stopped them.

"Please, don't continue. This happens every year, so don't worry. There's nothing you can do, trust me. What you're seeing is not of this world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gojyo pushed himself up. Hakkai stood, but tripped on his hem and fell back.

Before anymore could be said, the victim and his attacker disappeared, leaving the two alone in the room.

"It's an unbroken chain that has gone on for centuries. Do not concern yourselves. I wasn't alive to be saved anyway."

Gojyo helped Hakkai to his feet. "What...the fuck...was that?"

"What did he mean by 'wasn't alive'?"

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then ran to the door without a word.

To be Continued...

---

Hey look, my first two part episode! Yay. How will Sanzo and Goku fear in our lovely house? Find out next time! And if you like the scary stuff here, check out Hotel California. It's a bit review neglected. ::grins cheesily::

Shades of Hades: Wow, that's a lot of reviewing. I'm flattered. We should prolly do the Saiyuki/Fake switch thing, huh? And I've finally met someone with the same avoidance to writing pr0n I have! (Tho that's changing unwillingly). There's only two animes where I've loved the dub, and that's Saiyuki and Slayers for some reason (and that's only some of the voices). Heh, Excel references...totally unintentional, but loved nonetheless. As for the quiz, I did the same thing when Gabby got Nii too. XD Thankehs for reading!

Wasabii: Sorry about the wait. Thankehs, altho I don't think I'm that good...::grins sheepishly::

Ranma Higurashi: Everyone seems to have liked the anniversary line. That was thrown in last minute cuz I thought it was cute. Yay!

Silver Rave 014: No prob. I have a tendancy to only review when I've got something to say, cuz I suck at reviews more than a few words long. I do a -lot- of sketching, but I've got no way to post right now, so sorry...TT

Ashuri chan: yeah, it finally came out. I have half a mind to try it myself, just to see how it'd work. but 'd beh killed. ::laughs::

KarotsaMused: I figured it was time for Photographer Gojyo to make another cameo. And yes, brunette Sanzo would beh good. But blond is so much more fun! ::gets shot::

vaYasha: No prob. Love havin' ya read it.

Joonie: Goku's logical because he can't beh a silly saru all the time, and he's quite smart when it comes to helping Sanzo. AND YES, THERE IS! ::insert evil laughter::

Am1-13th: ::smiles:: Wow, that's a lotta luv!

KawaiiLilMarron: ::watches as Goku mauls you:: Who saw -that- coming? Sorry, you're gone for now, but who knows, you might become a stalker or something! ::ponders this::

Me-Nuriko: someone should try it for a science fair project or something. I wonder if you could get away with it...?

Zelgadis55: Always a good time with the Sanzo ikkou, ne?

'Till next time guys!


	12. The Trouble With Halloween, Part 2

The Trouble With H

Chapter Twelve: The Trouble With...Halloween, Part 2

A/N: Okay, let's see about keeping to an update schedule, yes? Everyone seems to love the costumes, tho they're not too keen on the cliffhanger...::sweatdrops:: Eheh. All your favourite horror movie cliches and RPG plots in one convienent package! Erm...sorry to the 39 fans, they got a bit jyped on this two-parter. But they get the next one, okay? Anyway...on with the show!

Special thankehs to Nightfall Rising, whose ficceh I'm reading (finally, I know!) while writing this. It makes for better articulation! ::grins:: Go check Nightfall out guys! And to Pai for her unique brand of 'support' ::coughs, dodges things thrown::

---

"Um, Sanzo...did you just hear that?"

"It's a stupid fake haunted house. Don't tell me you're getting scared from a few cheesy footsteps from upstairs..."

Goku frowned, walking a bit closer to the blond. "It's not that I'm scared, as much as...that sounded like Hakkai and Gojyo. Do you think they're okay?"

Sanzo chose his moment to be very precise and blunt. "They're alone in an empty house and Hakkai's wearing a dress. What do -you- think?"

"...Now I'm scared."

Sanzo growled. "You fight demons by the dozen everyday. And you're afraid of some two-bit festival attraction?"

Goku didn't answer for a moment, and the two walked through the house's hallway. The hall was lined with old-looking oil portraits and cobwebs. Finally the boy spoke again.

"Youkai are different."

"What?"

He looked up at his guardian in one of his rare serious moments. "Youkai are different from ghosts and stuff. Normal stuff doesn't scare me. It's the weird paranormal stuff that freaks me out."

"Where'd you learn a word like 'paranormal'?" Sanzo preoccupied himself with exaiming one of the paintings, glancing at the boy ever so slightly.

Goku looked at his guardian with pout. "What, I'm not allowed to know big words?"

"Oh great, don't tell me I've got -another- fighting couple on my hands here..."

"Since when do you start calling us a couple, bakasaru?" Sanzo crossed his arms and glared.

Goku looked confused. "That wasn't me."

"Why does everyone do that?" the black-haired man shook his head. He was again leaning on a doorframe with his arms folded.

Sanzo's gun was at his temple faster than anyone could speak. "Who're you?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Well, at least this is new."  
  
"I asked you a question," the monk cocked the gun to make a point. The man looked unfazed.

"It's quite hard to take you seriously when you think you can kill me with that."

Goku, by this time, had called Noi-bou. He gripped it tightly, waiting for the okay to attack. "Are you part of the haunted house crew?"

He sighed. "I wish people would quit asking me that. No I'm not."

"What are you here for then?" Sanzo asked cooly.

This caused the man to smirk ever so slightly. "Ah, now -there's- a worthy question. Do you mean here with you, or here in general?"

"Both. But start with whichever you prefer."

The man left his place at the door, walking slowly toward them. Sanzo kept the gun aimed at him, lest he should try anything. He stopped right in front of the two, looking from one to the other with interest. "Well, I'm here with you because I figured you might need some help."

"Help with what?" Goku frowned, holding Noi-bou in front of himself and his guardian.

"Why ruin the surprise? Anyway, I left two of your friends upstairs, I believe. How rude of me. If you're through trying to threaten me, I really should see to them."

"What'd you do to Hakkai and Gojyo?!" Goku blurted out. Sanzo let out a sigh of frustration that made the boy wince.

"Me? I've done nothing. No harm, anyway. They've been quite helpful actually. Especially the young lady."

"Lady?" It took the pair a moment to realize he was talking about Hakkai's costume. "They'd better be okay!"

"Where did you leave them?" Sanzo asked, tone absent of emotion.

The man shrugged. "You'll see them soon enough. But for the present, I believe you have matters of your own to attend to," he pointed behind them to the closed hall door.

They turned as someone started pounding on it. When Sanzo whipped his head back to question the intruder once again, there was no one there.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, focusing his attention back on the door. It shattered, splinters of wood flying across the hall. Through it stepped about a dozen angry-looking youkai. Or tried to at any rate. The door's remains didn't allow for them move more than single-file.

Sanzo and Goku watched them attempt an entry. "Um...Sanzo?"

The blond let out a noise that one could swear was a whine, had it come from anyone other than the stoic Sanzo. "This is gonna be one of those nights."

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" one of them yelled.

"I coulda told you -that-, loser!" Goku taunted, sticking his tongue out at the slowly advancing enemy.

The lead youaki let out an angry growl, before charging at the two. Goku made quick work of him with Noi-bou.

"This is very irratating..." Sanzo put a hand to his temple, already aware of the coming headache.

"Sorry to bore you," another of the youkai spat. Instead of charging at them however, this one decided to take a more tactical approach. He ran to the wall, ripping down one of the portaits. Behind it, there was a switch, which the youaki flipped. Immediately the chandelier above the pair fell, crashing to the floor.

---

"OW!!!"

"Jeez, man...you've gotta learn how to walk in that thing." Gojyo looked over the edge of the stairs wincing, "You okay?"

At the bottom of the stairs, Hakkai lay in a heap of youkai, skirt and book. While exploring the rest of the house, the pair had come across the library. Hakkai had randomly picked up one of the books, reading as he walked. This caused him to almost miss the stairs, catching himself just in time to once again trip over his hem and fall down them anyway. He groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to his head. "I can't believe you made me wear this thing..."

The redhead met him at the bottom, walking casually down the steps. "And -I- can't believe you just fell down the stairs tripping on a skirt." Hakkai glared at him, which he replied with a grin. He helped Hakkai to his feet, holding him by the shoulders and looking him over. "I think you'll live."

"You might not have the same luxury," Hakkai retorted without any real threat.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Lady?"

The pair jumped, finding the mysterious black-haired man at their side.

"Shit!" Gojyo coughed, "You've got to stop doing that! What are you doing back here?"

"I've come to warn you about your friends."

Hakkai looked worriedly at him. "What's happened?"

"This isn't a festival attraction as you've been led to believe. It was a trap by someone who wanted the monk."

"Oh no!"

"Hey, how'd you know he was a monk?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time for that. If you want to help them, you should hurry." He began to push Gojyo down the hall. Hakkai started after him, but he tripped on the skirt once again and fell.

He sighed. "I swear, I don't know how anyone can put up with this..."

Standing up once again, he looked at where the man had been moving Gojyo. The hall was empty. Lifting up the skirt a bit for clearance, he ran down it. He skidded to a halt at the door, which was closed. He tugged at the handle with no success.

"This does not look good."

---

"Hey, quit pushing! Wait for Hakkai!" Gojyo protested against the form forcing him down the hall.

"No time! I shall find the lady after the battle!" Once he pushed Gojyo through the door, he disappeared once again.

"Dammit! Where's Hakkai?!" the redhead pounded on the door, only to find it locked.

He heard noises further down the hall, like a battle. So he hadn't been lying about that. He stood there for a moment, debating his choices. Then he ran down the hall, hoping Hakkai could take care of himself for awhile.

Near the end of the hall, he ran into several youkai standing in front of a fallen chandelier. Coming closer, he realized that Sanzo and Goku were there as well, sprawled on the floor on either side of the glass.

Goku pushed himself to his feet just in time to swing Noi-bou into the nearest advancing youkai. He went after another, but a chain swung in, wrapping around the youaki and taking care of it.

"Gojyo!" Goku gasped, looking at the redhead in shock.

"Aw jeez. Don't tell me Sanzo's gone and got himself killed again..."

"I'm not dead you ass," the blond muttered, leaning up on his elbows.

"Damn..." Gojyo smirked, "Must be the cat ears."

A bullet whizzed past him, striking the youkai behind him.

"Where's Hakkai?" Goku tripped another youkai before stabbing him with the staff end.

"I don't know," Gojyo swung the shakujou. "We got seperated by that guy running around here."

Sanzo fired a few more rounds, taking out the last of them. "You've got ten minutes to find him or we leave him."

---

"Gojyo? Where are you? Goku? Sanzo?" Hakkai shook the doorknob, trying to get it to open. Suddenly ware of a presence behind him, he turned, ready to fire a ki blast if needed.

The man stood a bit away from him, watching him calmly. "The battle's over."

"Where are they? Why did you lock the door?" he was starting to panic. Something about this man made him uneasy.

"I need to talk to you. Forgive me, but I must ask for your help, Lady."

"But I'm not--"

He didn't let him finish. "I wouldn't ask you for anything, but I've waited far too long..."

Hakkai backed up until he hit the door. No good could come from this conversation. "I'm afraid I can't help. I need to find my friends and get out of here."

"But you can't!" he blurted out, and disappeared.

"Uh oh," the brunette didn't move. Whether he was a ghost or youkai or whatever, he could transport himself at will. Which meant he could just as well reappear right in front of him or even behind the door.

It turned out to be the former. The man flashed back into view mere inches in front of Hakkai's face, shocking him dispite his readiness of this conclusion. He backed up, slamming into the door and whipped his hands in front of him, partly for denfense and partly to attack.

Before he could summon the familiar green light, however, the black-haired man grabbed his wrists painfully and held his arms above his head. Even with youkai strength, he couldn't force out of the man's grasp.

"I just need you to listen to me," the man hissed, close to Hakkai's face.

"Let me go!" the brunette snapped, struggling against him.

The man held his arms tight. "It's almost too late. I need to do this now or I'll have to wait another decade! I've already spent far too long in this hell to be this close to freedom and waste the chance!"

"What are--?!"

The man was getting hysterical. "Just listen!" he said severly, stunning Hakkai into silence. "I was murdered. That guy you and your friend saw before, that was him. Every decade we repeat the incident."

Hakkai found it hard to speak for a moment. "But...But why do you need me?"

"The reason I was in the house in the first place. I was waiting for someone. Waiting for my Nurei. He murdered her and then came for me. So now I'm cursed to wait until I meet her. We're both cursed."

"I'm not--"

He interrupted him once again. "I know you're not her. But maybe it'll work. You look so much like her..." his voice lost its harshness for a brief moment, becoming almost a longing wistful tone, "If you can just help me. Pretend to be her just long enough, maybe the curse will end."

Hakkai's instictual reaction was to refuse. Refuse and run. But the more he looked at the man in front of him, the more he felt inclined to help. He was trapped reliving tragic memories, and on some level, Hakkai knew the feeling.

He sighed. "What do I have to do?"

---

"Dammit!" Gojyo ran down the hall he'd been pushed through before. "Where the hell is he?"

Goku ran after him, trying to keep up with the kappa's urgent pace. "Where's the last place you saw him?"

"In the hall right after this door! Then the black-haired guy pushed me down to you guys."

"And you didn't go back why?" Sanzo asked cooly behind them both.

"Yeah, we could've taken care of it ourselves," Goku nodded.

"From under a chandelier?" the redhead asked absently, skidding to a halt in front of the door. He yanked on the handle, but it was still locked. Then he took to pounding on it. "HAKKAI!"

"Let's break it down!" Goku suggested, moving to Gojyo's side.

"Eight minutes," Sanzo muttered, but moved to help nonetheless.

---

Hakkai exhaled a calming breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this before it's too late, I suppose."

The man smiled gratefully. "All you have to do is pretend to be Nurei. Pretend you know me and have been waiting here for me. Then hopefully, I'll be free."

Hakkai nodded, biting his lower lip. Acting had always been a stong point of his...

The man wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Nurei."

He almost questioned the name, but figured he had already started to try and believe he was Nurei. Slowly, he returned the embrace, hoping he was acting Nurei-like. "Everything's okay."

Then he was pinned against the wall beside the door once again, and the ghost was kissing him. That wasn't part of the deal. He started to push him away, with no avail. Panic rose afresh, and he struggled more furiously. The ghost held him tighter, refusing to part.

Suddenly the door burst open, breaking in the middle. Both youkai and ghost turned to see Gojyo push through the hole. "Hakkai!"

"Um...right here," the brunette replied, smiling weakly.

"Jeez, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you've already got some ghost hangin' off ya. I didn't think you were the type." He hopped a bit, freeing his leg that had become trapped in the splintered wood.

"Well, you must be rubbing off on me."

The ghost cleared his throat. "You're killing the moment here."

Gojyo glared at him, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh sure, by all means, continue molesting my Hakkai. I'm sure he's got no problem with it either."

"Then leave already!" he matched the glare, before it turned into a confused look. "Wait, 'he'?" he looked at Hakkai, whose only response was to give him a sheepish smile.

"You mean you thought Hakkai was a girl?" Goku blurted out, pushing his was finally through the door. He laughed.

"It doesn't help matters that Hakkai's wearing a dress," Sanzo put in his opinion, following the boy into the room.

The ghost, who had still had a grip on Hakkai's shoulders, now let him go, sinking back until he sat on the floor. "A guy?! There's no -way- that's gonna work!"

Hakkai's face turned a bit red. "Well, I can pretty much say it wasn't working before either."

"So what now?" Gojyo crossed his arms.

"This is a stupid ending," Sanzo muttered, "even for us."

The ghost sighed, looking down. "I suppose another decade isn't so long..."

Hakkai remembered something. "Oh! I've got a book you can read. It'll probably only take off a week or two, but it's something," he pulled out the book he'd taken out of the library and handed it to him.

He looked at him, and then smiled, taking the book. "Thank you."

---

"Saaaaaanzo," Goku whined, "I'm hungry! Let's get some more festival food!"

"You already had food."

"Yeah, but that was -before- the youkai fight!"

Gojyo and Hakkai ignored them, walking off to the side. Hakkai kept glancing back at the house. Gojyo slung his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Don't start that again. You did all you could."

He sighed. "I know."

The kappa grinned. "So, let's talk about this whole 'ghost boyfriend' thing of yours!"

Hakkai turned to face him, a sort of mock-menacing smile on his face. "I'm more interested in this whole 'my Hakkai' thing of -your's-."

The grin grew wider. "Did I say that?"

"You did."

"Hmm..." Gojyo leaned in looking Hakkai in the eyes, "Well then, don't forget it!" He tipped his friend over, kissing him.

"A-HEM!"

"Ew gross!"

The four continued on as normal, unaware that they were being watched from the window. The black-haired ghost laughed, enjoying the show. Once they were out of sight, he turned his eyes to the book Hakkai had given him. Flipping it open, he started to read the first page.

Then a note fell to the ground, from in between the pages of the book. He picked it up, opening it. The writing was familiar...it was...Nurei's.

He smiled in the flash of light.

---

Yeeeeeah. That's it for the special Halloween episode(s)! Please review, if only to express your sympathy for the brave pack of peanut butter crackers that are consumed with every chappeh. ::sniff::

Oh, if anyone's confused, the ghost went to the other side after reading Nurei's note. Funny, I named the chick but not the ghost...Hmm.

Ranma Higurashi: Heheh...ghostehscool.

Shades of Hades: Exactly! We share the same dub favourites! Yeah, A Saiyuki/Fake would beh great, but I'm not sure I could do it. Maybeh a colab with someone or something?

NIghtfall Rising: Yeah, I always liked that line. Sorry it's taking meh so long to read your ficceh! I'm doing it piece by piece at work. But it's great!

Zelgadis55: Abarat is a book by Clive Barker. When I read his work, I always get really weird ideas. ::grins:: I hope this is an okay ending... and Hotel California gets updated next!

KarotsaMused: Coherant reviews aren't really as fun in the long run. And I didn't even notice the costume thing with Goku! ::laughs:: Originally he was gonna beh a meatbun! I have a sketch for that idea...

viciouscallistro: Everytime I draw a cosplay thing with the ikkou, Hakkai always winds up in a dress. So Halloween was the perfect oppurtunity to do it! I loved the idea of Sanzo in his normal outfit with cat ears. ::giggles::

kiki-chan: I've read the first one. Is there more out?

Silver Raven 014: Yes, yes it is. Most of my h's come from all my lovely readers!

KawaiiLilMarron: ::sticks tongue out:: That's what One Up's for. I dunno why I can't do some good romance lately... I think I need some good ficcehs to put meh back up to it, yes?

Me-Nuriko: Yes he is, cuz I thought that would look funnier. But no one tells him that. ::snickers::

Wasabii: Yeah, and draw shounen-ai scenes on the back of test papers until your teacher complains about it...::whistles innocently:: Yay I'm loved forever! Thankehs for the kind words on HC too. It's my love child.

Well, until next time guys!


End file.
